Un Bulgare, un Ecossais et une Britannique
by Valouw
Summary: " Je suis cinglée. A qui je cause ? Personne. Je me prends pour une de ces héroïnes de films moldus qui parlent à un public. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à regarder le spectacle pathétique qu'est ma vie. "


**Note : **Megan Jones existe bel et bien, non dans les bouquins, mais JKR est la créatrice de ce personnage. Je lui ai donné une histoire, une personnalité, un physique, mais elle reste à JKR. Tout comme Su Li, Poliakoff à qui j'ai donné un prénom, Vaisey idem, Wayne Hopkins, et Sally-Ann Perks. Je ne crois pas avoir oublié un personnage qui est un peu inconnu et qui n'a pas été créé par moi. Sinon Samuel, Lynne, Vladimir, et Cynthia.

Bonne lecture à vous. :)

* * *

**Un Bulgare, un Écossais et une Britannique.**

* * *

-Megan, on a bien réfléchi et..

Blablabla. Ils ont toujours les mêmes mots à la bouche. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire après tout ? C'est in-dé-pen-dant de ma volonté. Enfin si, je suis de mauvaise foi. Je peux y faire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie. Et ce n'est pas juste pour embêter mes paternels ! C'est surtout parce que l'appartement est super, et que au final, mes colocataires ne sont pas aussi chiants que ça, même si ce sont des mecs. Car oui, c'est bien ça qui gêne mes puritains de parents : j'habite depuis maintenant deux mois avec deux hommes, enfin je partage avec eux un appartement splendide dans un quartier tranquille et hyper-bien. Avec mon modique salaire de chroniqueuse dans Sorcière Hebdo -un journal que j'abhorre-, je n'aurais jamais pu payer le loyer toute seule, et il était hors de question que je reste habiter chez mes parents. Il me fallait mon chez-moi, et je ne voulais pas non plus d'un vulgaire truc. Je voulais quelque chose de bien, et j'ai réussi à l'avoir.

Et puis, mes colocataires ne sont pas du tout moches à regarder. Bien au contraire..

**:.:**

Après une énième visite à mes parents et après d'énièmes reproches sur une vie qu'ils jugeaient de débauchée en vivant avec deux hommes, et en étant célibataire, je m'affalai sur mon lit, les bras en croix, jetant mes petites tennis à l'aveuglette dans ma chambre.

Je m'appelle Megan Jones, et à Poudlard, j'appartenais à la maison d'Helga. En effet, j'ai les principales caractéristiques de cette maison, trop souvent écrasée, trop souvent caricaturée. Je suis loyale, juste et surtout j'ai le goût du travail bien fait.

-MEGAN, brailla une voix masculine dans notre salon.

Hum. En me levant en grognant, je me dirige vers le salon, où je retrouve mes deux colocataires avachis devant la télé, chacun une Bierraubeurre à la main. Merci pour l'invitation, hein, bande de machos.

Eux, c'est..ahem. Olivier Dubois, capitaine et gardien titulaire de l'équipe de Quidditch du Club de Flaquemare, aux si nombreuses fans et au caractère.. pourri. C'est le gars aux cheveux châtains clairs là, vous pouvez pas vous tromper. Celui qui me fixe avec des iris caramels qui pourraient faire fondre n'importe qui. Moi-même j'ai fondu, avant de pouvoir enfin m'imposer au bout de deux semaines de labeur acharné. Monsieur Dubois a décidé de s'installer à Londres pour goûter un peu à la capitale britannique, ayant toujours habité dans son petit patelin en Écosse. L'autre, celui avec les cheveux coupés strictement courts, et au visage dur, c'est Dimitri Poliakoff. On s'était entraperçu à Poudlard quand il était venu avec les autres élèves de Durmstrang pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il travaille au service de la coopération magique internationale, mais au ministère bulgare. Le hic, c'est qu'il est pour un temps indéterminé envoyé en Angleterre, et c'est comme ça que môsieur Poliakoff a décidé d'avoir des colocataires pour ne pas vivre en solitaire, et perfectionner son anglais.

-Megan, y'a plus de Whisky pur feu à la maison, pleurniche Olivier en agitant une bouteille vide.

-Et plus de Vodka feu follet, renchérit Dimitri en montrant une autre bouteille effectivement vide.

Si ils croient que je vais aller leur faire les courses, ils peuvent se mettre le doigt dans le cul, et toute la main même !

Sauf qu'ils sont déjà passablement éméchés, ce qui implique, si hypothétiquement parlant je vais faire des courses, qu'ils vont faire des choses qu'il ne font pas d'habitude, des choses compromettantes.

..Où est mon appareil photo ? Je cours chercher des bouteilles !

Hé oui, je suis peut-être une Poufsouffle mais on m'a toujours dit que j'avais un côté machiavélique, presque Serpentard. J'adore vraiment faire du chantage, ce qui m'a valu quelques ennuis à Poudlard avec des gens sans humour comme Zacharias Smith par exemple, qui est finalement devenu mon meilleur ami. Qui l'est toujours, pour son plus grand malheur. Pourquoi je n'ai pas partagé un appart' avec lui ? Parce que Monsieur est incapable de partager son espace vital. Égoïste ! ..Et puis, on se serait tout le temps engueulés. Avec Olivier et Dimitri, je m'engueule aussi mais..c'est pas mes meilleurs potes et ne le seront jamais. On a des engueulades normales de colocataires et pas d'amis qui pourraient briser leur amitié à vie pour un pot de café vide. M'enfin bref, vous voyez ?

-Il y a des Bierraubeurre, démerdez-vous, lançai-je d'un ton peu amène, en allant dans la cuisine pour voir qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour le dîner.

Et oui, j'ai préféré m'occuper de la cuisine durant notre colocation. Olivier est capable de brûler l'appartement (il a failli la dernière fois en essayant de faire des pâtes, le repas le plus simple au monde), et Dimitri..il est quant à lui capable de confondre une courgette et une aubergine, alors bon.

-Megan chérie ! Si tu nous aimes, fais un geste !

Ça c'est Olivier.

-Megan, on a un contrat d'un an mais je peux très bien le raccourcir dangereusement !

Ça c'est Dimitri.

Ouais, j'ai un an à avoir dans cet appartement mais tous les jours, j'essaie de concocter des plans pour rallonger ma durée de séjour. Quant à Dubois, il va déménager en Espagne normalement dans dix mois. Pourquoi ? ..Aucune idée, il n'a pas voulu me « donner d'infos croustillantes sur une des stars montantes du Noble Sport », sous prétexte que je suis une journaliste à Sorcière Hebdo. Ce qu'il n'a toujours pas compris, c'est que je m'occupais de la rubrique « Conseils vestimentaires » et non « Potins de stars ».

-Allez crever les gars ! Je suis pas votre bonne sous prétexte que j'étais une Poufsouffle !

-Elle est vexée, ça y est.

-Olivier, va t'excuser.

Je les entends chuchoter de la cuisine. Ils sont vraiment pas discrets.

Un objet attire mon attention sur un des meubles de notre salon que je peux voir de la porte de la cuisine, et un sourire cruel se dessine sur mes lèvres, je le sens. Muahahaha.

-Je vais faire vos courses les mecs ! Lançai-je avant de prendre mes clés et ressortir de l'appart.

Je vois déjà leurs têtes intriguées de ce brusque revirement de situation, et je me délecte d'avance du plan foireux que je vais leur faire.

**:.:**

-Megan, t'es un ange, susurre Olivier en prenant une gorgée du breuvage tant désiré.

-Je sais, répliquai-je en attachant mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné, et en prenant une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

Dimitri, à côté de moi, s'abreuve de Vodka Feu Follet. Génial, mon plan va pouvoir commencer.

J'attends encore un peu qu'ils prennent encore chacun deux verres, et que l'euphorie les gagne face au match des Faucons de Falmouth (rapide apparition de Marcus Flint, déjà triomphant sur son balai, Olivier le hue bien entendu) & des Harpies de Holyhead, dans laquelle on reconnaît une Weasley, Ginny Potter maintenant.

Voilà, maintenant ils sont fait tous les deux. Ils feront n'importe quoi, je le sais. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a un mois, lors du match des Tornades de Tutshill contre les Cerfs-Volants de Karasjok -une équipe norvégienne-, ils étaient dans le même état, sauf que moi aussi , j'étais de la partie -mais assez lucide pour m'en souvenir après avec exactitude- et n'avais rien pu faire pour les manipuler.

Aujourd'hui, allait être la concrétisation de la toute puissance féminine ! A bas les machos, les femmes vaincront !

**:.:**

Dim' s'est endormi. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave, j'ai assez de photos très compromettantes de lui. Quel genre ? Genre lui brandissant une pancarte : « Les Norvégiens sont tous des connards ! ». C'est simple comme truc, mais disons que ça ne passerait pas très bien si par le plus grand des hasards, cette photo tombait entre les mains de son service. Il ne fait pas bon d'être un peu raciste quand on bosse dans la coopération internationale. Surtout envers les Norvégiens, haha.

Youhou, il bave ! Dernière photo ! ..Ah, magnifique. Je vais l'accrocher sur le frigo, ça va leur faire plaisir.

Quant à Olivier, je crois que j'ai aussi fait le plein. Des photos de lui, essayant mes sous-vêtements d'adolescente pré-pubère genre 'Petit bateau' -je suis une Sang-Mêlée-, un sourire niais aux lèvres, une culotte sur la tête, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, à moitié vide, et d'autres photos en tout genre, honteuses pour Olivier Dubois, le gardien si adulé du Club de Flaquemare. Si jamais ces photos tombaient entre les mains de journalistes à l'affût de n'importe quel potin sur « une star montante du Noble Sport », Olivier serait fini. Muahahaha.

Moi sadique ? Jamais. Juste prévoyante au cas où mes colocataires chéris décideraient de me pourrir la vie.

Olivier Dubois m'a tout l'air indiqué pour, contrairement à Dimitri Poliakoff, qui j'espère, se tiendra tranquille.

-Megan t'sais -hic- t'es canon-hic.

T'as trop bu, Olivier. Si j'étais canon, je le saurais depuis perpette. Mais aucun homme ne m'a approché depuis..hum six mois. Et le dernier était aussi bourré que toi, alors bon, je doute qu'il ait été très lucide.

Au lieu de lui répondre ce que je pense, je lui lance un « Hmm » indéfinissable. Mais un sourire béat se dessine sur ses lèvres, qu'il a très appétissantes d'ailleurs..Hem, Megan, reprends-toi.

..Je tiens mieux l'alcool d'habitude.

-Megaaan, embrasse-moi ! Ordonne Olivier en venant s'affaler sur moi sur le canapé.

Au secouuuurs ! On m'agresse ! Au viol ! Hum. J'exagère, je sais. Mais comment résister à ce..spécimen ? Ahem. Olivier, éloigne-toi ! Tout de suite !

-Olivier, t'es soûl, déclarai-je en esquivant le gardien.

-Trop pas-hic. Et puis tu sais, j'ai découvert quelque chooooose-hic sur toiiiiiii-hic.

Là, il touche ma curiosité. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu découvrir sur moi ? ..J'ai rien à cacher, hem. Sauf peut-être quelque chose. Ah oui, _ce _quelque chose, qu'on doit absolument cacher à un colocataire tel que Olivier Dubois. Un truc vraiment é-nor-me. Hem.

Il tourne avec son doigt une des mèches noires de mes cheveux. ..Ça a l'air de le passionner.

-T'as une grande-hic sœur dont-hic tu ne nous as-hic jamais parlé, dévoile Olivier, fier de lui apparemment.

Je reste silencieuse. Si il me dit ça maintenant qu'il est fait, ça veut dire qu'il n'en a jamais eu le courage quand il était sobre. Ou peut-être qu'il aurait voulu utiliser cette information pour me faire chanter, ou encore _la _faire chanter. Ouais, sûrement ça, vu qu'aucun journaliste n'a réussi jusqu'à présent à trouver cette info.

-Gwenog Jones-hic. Quand tu t'étais présentée-hic, je n'avais pas imaginé que-hic vous pouviez être de la-hic même famille. Mais tu-hic as fait une erreur-hic. Tu m'as dit que Hestia Jones était-hic ta cousine, hors celle-ci, au repas de la Victoire-hic, m'avait dit que Gwenog Jones était sa cousine, et comme elle-hic m'a dit aussi que le père-hic de Gwenog Jones n'avait qu'un frère-hic, mon esprit génial-hic en a déduit-hic que tu était la sœur de Gwenog-hic.

Ouais, ok. Gwenog aura tout fait pour que personne ne sache jamais ce lien de parenté entre nous, et un membre d'une équipe adverse aura trouvé ça. Dur pour elle, sauf qu'Olivier n'a pas totalement raison.

Mais même si je lui dis les vrais liens familiaux qui m'unissent à Gwenog Jones, la si géniale capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, il ne s'en souviendra plus..Je ne préfère pas tenter le coup.

-Ouais super Olivier, il est l'heure de dormir pour toi.

-Je suis en congé-hic, grogne Olivier.

Le _pauvre_, notez l'ironie, est en congé, et Monsieur se plaint tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes et toutes les secondes. Disons que son entraîneur a eu marre de l'enthousiasme d'Olivier pour le Quidditch, et lui a carrément ordonné de se reposer pendant trois minuscules jours.

On est au deuxième jour, et c'est un drame. Enfin il s'est pas trop plaint quand on buvait avec Dim', ni quand on regardait le match.

-Megan, embrasse-moi-hic. T'es la sœur de Gwenog-hic, et c'est un-hic bon coup.

Attendez..Olivier Dubois s'est tapé Gwenog ? ..Je rêve. Après la grande sœur, il veut se taper la petite demi-sœur. Oui, je suis la demi-sœur de Gwenog, même père, mais pas la même mère. Et puis en même temps, c'était couru d'avance, douze ans de différence entre deux vraies sœurs, ça aurait été très bizarre. Enfin, c'est rare. Bref, ..Olivier mon coloc' s'est tapé Gwen.

..Laissez-moi digérer.

-Megaaan, braille faiblement Olivier, qui meurt à côté de moi, qui suis en état de choc, complètement défoncé.

Je le laisse brailler seul, et je fonce dans ma chambre en attrapant au passage la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dont il reste un fond. Je vais digérer seule dans ma chambre le fait qu'un de mes colocataires s'est tapé ma grande sœur _chérie_.

**:.:**

A peine réveillée, un mal de tête me fait chier. J'aurais pas dû vider cette bouteille, dont le cadavre repose sur ma table de nuit. Ah, vingt-trois ans, bientôt vingt-quatre, et je ne suis même pas capable de faire face à des désagréments mineurs comme celui-ci. Vous comprenez pas en quoi c'est un désagrément ? ..Je vais vous expliquer un peu mieux la situation familiale, et ensuite vous direz « Aaaah je comprends. », d'un air ébahi.

Déjà, Gwen est ma demi-sœur, de douze ans mon aînée. Son père est le mien : Harris Jones. Harris a un frère et une sœur : Matthew et Andréa, mariée à un Midgen. Ma meilleure amie, Éloïse Midgen, est donc ma cousine. Le pied, vous vous dites. Disons que je la considère plus comme ma sœur que Gwenog. Bref, Matthew Jones a eu un garçon et une fille : Pélops et Hestia. Mon oncle et ma tante sont passionnés de mythologie grecque, comme vous vous en doutez. Voilà un peu le tableau familial.

Venons-en plus précisément à mon père et ses incalculables mariages. Harris Jones a toujours été un tombeur, mais un tombeur très con. Ouais, il se mariait deux mois après avoir commencé une relation, alors imaginez. Et pourtant c'était un Serpentard..je crois que c'était son côté Poufsouffle, avide de relations, qui l'a poussé à ce genre de conneries. En tout cas, douze ans avant ma naissance, il a épousé une autre Serpentarde, elle aussi de Sang-Pur, Brittany Nohere, et ensemble, ils ont pondu Gwenog. Serpentarde de son état aussi. Puis il a épousé cinq autres femmes, mais aucun enfants avec celles-ci, le mariage ayant duré à peine trois mois. Pathétique, je sais. Ah si, j'ai un frère, enfin un demi-frère, mais je me souviens plus du nom de sa mère. C'est un Jones, Landon Jones plus précisément, mais on a pas beaucoup de contacts, je ne sais pas où il habite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait et je ne reçois qu'un mot impersonnel pour les fêtes de fin d'années, compris dans le mot adressé à mon paternel.

Donc là, je vous ai fait un résumé concernant mon père. Maintenant venons-en à ma relation avec Gwenog. Déjà, comme tout le monde le sait, elle ne mâche pas ses mots, et elle en impose. Faut jamais la contredire, sinon gare à vous. Toujours célibataire vous vous en doutez, même si je la soupçonne d'entretenir une relation avec Julian Dawson, de l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill. Bref, Gwenog et moi, on a pas une relation de sœur à sœur. Même tout le contraire. Elle me saque à peine pour les fêtes quand mon père demande la présence de tous ses gosses -bien sûr Landon ne vient presque jamais-, et le seul point commun qu'on possède toutes les deux, c'est nos cheveux noirs raides, caractéristiques des Jones, et qu'Éloïse possède aussi. Mais elle les a toujours attachés en une queue basse, le front strictement dégagé, alors que moi, j'ai une frange sur le côté, et qu'ils sont soient en chignon, soient lâchés, mais toujours emmêlés quasiment. Je suis bordélique, elle est organisée. J'ai des yeux bleus-verts, elle a des yeux noirs. J'ai toujours eu pas mal de petits amis, elle les mecs la fuyaient mais l'admiraient. J'ai été à Poufsouffle, elle à Serpentard. La seule chose qu'on ait en commun, c'est le caractère de cochon des Jones, et une tendance à l'égoïsme.

..Olivier s'est tapé Gwenog. Mais merde, ils ont huit ans de différence ! Vous allez me dire, « Mais Megan, tes parents à toi ont sept ans de différence. ». Ouais, mais c'est mon père le plus âgé, hein. C'est pas comme si c'était ma mère la plus vieille. Là Gwenog a trente-cinq piges, c'est sa dernière année de Quidditch, et elle s'est tapé un jeunot de vingt-huit ans.

Ce que je vais dire est mesquin, mais je savais pas que Dubois faisait dans les femmes mûres.

..Faut que j'arrête. Direction la douche !

**:.:**

-Salut Megan, me salue Dimitri, assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant devant lui accompagnée de céréales..Dim' est resté un grand enfant.

Dimitri n'a jamais la gueule de bois. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais à chaque cuite qu'on s'est pris depuis deux mois tous les deux ensemble, le lendemain matin il était frais comme un pinson. Bon d'accord, on ne s'est pris que deux cuites ensemble, et hier était la deuxième, mais ça suffit pour se faire une idée. En même temps, vu sa carrure de bulgare, c'est normal qu'il tienne aussi bien même si l'alcool lui monte facilement à la tête.

..Il me fait penser à Hugh Jackman, un acteur Moldu, en moins poilu, mais aussi baraqué. A Poudlard, on avait quasiment que des maigrichons. Regardez le grand Harry Potter, il était un maigrichon, pas beaucoup de muscles, et pourtant il a terrassé un mage noir d'un simple Expelliarmus. Faut être fort mentalement, j'vous dis. Enfin, j'étais pas là à la Bataille, mon père m'ayant retiré de Poudlard pour ma septième année. En ancien Serpentard Sang-Pur qui avait commis « l'erreur » d'épouser des Moldues, et d'avoir une fille avec l'une d'elles, il savait qu'il y aurait représailles quand ils penseraient à lui. Et donc je n'ai pas connu la cruauté des Carrow, je n'ai pas connu l'ambiance morbide qui devait régner à Poudlard cette année-là. Zacharias m'a tout raconté, aidé par Éloïse. L'AD s'était révoltée, et avait mis quasiment Poudlard à feu et à sang..Surtout à sang, toute l'année, menée par Neville Londubat principalement, secondé par Luna Lovegood, qu'on appelait plutôt Loufoca entre nous, et Ginny Weasley, la petite copine de l'époque d'Harry Potter, maintenant sa femme.

Bref, je n'aime pas trop parler de toutes ces histoires, n'ayant pas été présente. Je ne suis jamais vraiment sûre de ce que je raconte, et puis ici, Poliakoff ça ne l'intéresse pas, ayant vécu aussi la Guerre en Bulgarie avec les loups-garous employés par Voldemort et les dragons contrôlés par un sort de magie noire. Quant à Dubois, il a vécu la Bataille, grâce au passage du bar miteux d'Abelforth Dumbledore..On en a parlé une fois, et son visage s'était tellement fermé que Dim' et moi, on a pas insisté. Je crois que c'est à cause de la mort d'un de ses amis, Fred Weasley.

-Megan ? Ou-hou, Megan ?

Je reviens au moment présent, moment d'égarement.

Offrant un sourire à Dimitri, j'attrape une de ses biscottes rien que pour l'embêter. C'est devenu un peu notre rituel du matin depuis qu'on s'est tapé notre première cuite, c'est à dire une semaine à peine notre emménagement ensemble. Olivier d'habitude est toujours déjà parti à cette heure-ci. Pour lui, prendre le petit déjeuner à sept heures et demi est un sacrilège. Sept heures et demi, c'est l'heure où il commence à s'échauffer sur le terrain.

Mais Monsieur Dubois ne s'est pas levé avec l'aube aujourd'hui, car Monsieur doit sûrement avoir la gueule de bois.

-Merci pour la photo sur le frigo, me lance Dimitri, amusé.

..Ah je l'ai fait ? ..haha , j'ai pas dû m'en rendre compte, mais sûrement au moment où j'ai pris la photo, j'ai dû l'accrocher, ou peut-être pendant qu'Olivier mourrait, ou quand je suis allée me coucher. En tout cas, elle est réussie. On voit bien la belle gueule virile et tout de Dim', un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche entrouverte cassant l'image du mec viril. C'est trop tordant, et en même temps trop chou, comme si finalement le Bulgare rigide pouvait être..mignon. Ouais, mignon c'est le mot.

-De rien, Dimichou, je réplique d'un ton mièvre, auquel il répond par une grimace.

Quand je pensais colocataires, je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait s'entendre aussi bien. Je voyais juste quelques bonjours à la va-vite le matin, des discussions sur les factures, des bonsoirs, des regards méfiants quand on s'approchait des affaires des autres. Et là c'est cuites ensembles, repas ensemble, rires ensemble, sorties ensembles -au nombre de cinq en deux mois-, on regarde les matchs de Quidditch ensemble quand Dubois ne joue pas, et même quand il joue, Dim' et moi on a regardé. C'était contre les Harpies de Holyhead d'ailleurs. Le Club de Flaquemare a perdu lamentablement, et il avait fallu une semaine à Olivier pour s'en remettre. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on agit plus comme des amis de longue date, que comme des colocataires normaux, et j'en suis ravie. C'est bien comme c'est, et pour rien au monde, je ne changerai quelque chose à ça.

-Olivier n'est pas encore debout ? Me demande-t-il.

-Non,..il a morflé hier soir, j'ajoute avec un sourire sadique avant de repenser à ce qu'il m'avait dévoilé.

Megan, ma fille, pas question de penser à Gwenog et Olivier. Hors. De. Question.

..Tiens, Olivier. Il nous salue Dim' et moi d'un air complètement paumé, avant de se rappeler qui il est, et où il est. Il a une putain de gueule de bois, c'est appréciable à voir. Même moi, je ne suis pas dans un état aussi pitoyable..en même temps normal, c'est à cause de moi si il a trop bu, ce beau gosse. Ce salaud de beau gosse.

On aurait dû mettre une autre clause au contrat de coloc, genre : ne pas avoir de relations avec nos autres coloc. Voilà, comme ça, ça aurait été dit, Olivier ne m'aurait pas embrassé -les contrats pour lui, c'est sacré-, je ne materais pas Dim et Olivier quand ils sont -par hasard- en train de sortir de la douche, ou quand simplement ils portent leurs vêtements. Ça en devient insupportable pour moi.

Après tout, je suis une femme normale ! Normal que j'aie des fantasmes ou des désirs avec mes colocataires..Ouais, normal.

-On a fait quoi hier soir ? Demande d'une voix pâteuse le capitaine.

-Regarder le match Harpies contre Faucons, je réponds, mordant ensuite dans ma biscotte beurrée. Les Faucons ont gagné, Flint a été très bon.

Olivier me regarde comme si je sortais d'un autre monde, et se prend la tête entre ses mains, comme désespéré. Marcus Flint, c'est un peu comme son démon personnel.

-Megan a pris beaucoup de photos aussi de notre déchéance, renchérit Dimitri en me lançant un regard complice.

Ouais, il espère peut-être avoir de faveurs pour les photos..il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, huhu.

Après un soupir d'Olivier, qui s'est complètement affalé sur la table de la cuisine, Dimitri se lève et nous souhaite une bonne journée, en attrapant ses dossiers posés à côté de lui. Lui, il doit aller bosser, haha. Encore heureux qu'il ait une bonne résistance à la gueule de bois du lendemain, sinon ça fait belle lurette qu'il aurait été viré. Ah, ces Bulgares.

Dès que Dim' a claqué la porte de l'appart, je me sens étrangement gênée d'être seule avec Olivier. Même si il meurt sur notre table de cuisine. Un Dubois est imprévisible.

Mais je décide d'être magnanime.

-Starbucks Coffee ?

Il lève son pouce en signe d'assentiment total.

Starbucks et Olivier, c'est une belle histoire d'amour qui a débuté un jour de froid, peu après la nouvelle année en 2001. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, venait de se faire tromper et larguer, et un Caramel Macchiato accompagné d'un muffin chocolat-banane lui avaient réchauffé le cœur.

De mon côté, c'était ma mère qui m'y avait emmené -c'est moldu- pour me parler des garçons pour la première fois. J'avais treize ans, et ma poitrine qui pointait timidement le bout de son nez avait alerté ma chère mère. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. Taille moyenne, tout à fait acceptable.

..Mais pourquoi je vous parle de ma poitrine ?

Je deviens cinglée.

**:.:**

Olivier est silencieux, plongé dans son Caramel Macchiato, et moi je déguste tranquillement mon Café Latte, à une table du Starbucks. Les travailleurs, pour la grosse majorité moldue, se pressent dans la queue, ils viennent chercher leur café du matin ou même celui de leurs collègues/patrons. Une vraie fourmilière.

-Mes souvenirs de hier soir sont un peu flous, commence Olivier du bout des lèvres.

Ah. Et je dois dire quoi ? Te raconter ? ..Même pas en rêve.

Je pousse un grognement qui ne veut rien dire. Comme ça, il continue si il veut ou il peut arrêter de parler tout de suite.

-Je crois qu'on doit mettre quelques petites choses au clair, toi et moi.

C'est qu'il me ferait presque peur comme ça, le regard miel déterminé, ses cheveux châtains clairs emmêlés, désordonnés,.. _parfaitement_ désordonnés.

-Genre ? Je demande, en prenant une gorgée brûlante de café.

-Genre t'es qui pour Gwenog Jones.

..Il a lâché une grosse bombe là, le saligaud. Je vais rendre mon petit déjeuner si ça continue, et au lieu de m'étouffer dans mon Café Latté, je relève la tête et plonge mes yeux dans ceux d'Olivier.

-Comment ça ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Megan. Je me souviens très bien d'avoir dit que tu étais la sœur de Jones, et que tu n'as pas répondu.

-Et tu te rappelles sûrement avoir dit que c'était un bon coup aussi, je réplique, acide.

Sérieux, comment il peut agir comme ça ? Il est débile ou quoi ? Faut pas pousser mémé dans les Mandragores, hein.

Le visage d'Olivier se couvre d'une délicate couleur rose, et il commence à balbutier. Je comprends pas grand chose à son charabia, donc je fronce les sourcils, essayant de lui faire comprendre, que, non Olivier, je ne capte pas ton langage.

-Hum, je sais pas pourquoi j'aurais pu dire ça.

-Oh ça va Olivier, si tu te tapes Gwenog, y'a pas de problème avec moi ! Ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu voulais me sauter parce que Gwenog, c'était un bon coup ! Je déballe d'un coup.

Hé merde.

Olivier me regarde, l'air complètement à côté de la plaque. Abasourdi. Stupéfait. Déboussolé. Et toutes les autres conneries du genre.

-..J'ai dit..ça ?

Oui pépère. Sur le coup, mon côté Poufsouffle calme et tranquille n'a pas assuré. Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! Mince hein.

-T'en es sûre ? ..Parce qu'il me semble que tu étais bien faite toi aussi.

Oh l'immonde connard..Et en plus, il sourit !

-Parfaitement sûre, je débite entre mes dents serrées, passant une main dans ma frange.

-Bien, bien, s'exclame-t-il en riant, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Pourquoi la gueule de bois de Dubois (haha) ne dure pas aussi longtemps que je le voudrais ? Il a presque retrouvé toute sa ..vitalité, je vais dire pour ne pas être trop vulgaire non plus.

Oui, malgré ma maison à laquelle j'ai été attribuée à Poudlard, Poufsouffle au cas où vous l'aurez oublié, et sur laquelle les préjugés sont nombreux, nous ne sommes pas que des êtres naïfs, mais optimistes, pas tranquilles, mais sachant se raisonner dans des situations où nous serions sûrs de se planter, etc. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne mâche pas ses mots. Exemple très pertinent : Zach. Et je pourrais citer aussi Éloïse, en même temps elle a du sang de Jones, et également Susan Bones..Cette fille a du feu dans le sang avec son côté Gryffondor, et la preuve est qu'elle est allée étudier les dragons. Si c'est pas avoir du feu dans le sang, ça.

Bref, je m'égare encore du moment présent.

-Alors Megan, qui est Gwenog Jones ?

Je vais la jouer fine et ingénue. Megan, assure ton coup, allez.

-La capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead.

Olivier émet un sifflement agacé avant de reprendre une gorgée de son Caramel Macchiato.

..Son regard est devenu fixe, le saligaud doit réfléchir à une stratégie pour me faire avouer. Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! Je resterai muette comme une tombe.

**:.:**

Trois mois ont passé depuis ce jour. Olivier ne m'adresse quasiment plus la parole, c'est ma punition je crois. Dimitri est toujours fourré à son bureau à cause d'une affaire hyper compliquée qui a plein de rebondissements depuis trois mois, et qui épuise notre Dim qui sert quasiment d'ambassadeur sorcier de la Bulgarie en Angleterre. Il revient exténué tous les soirs, et le week-end, il ne fait que dormir. Bref, l'ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse qu'il y avait au début de notre colocation a changé pour une ambiance froide et sans aucune complicité entre nous.

Merci Gwenog.

En fait, vous vous demandez si j'ai révélé à Olivier que Gwenog est ma demi-sœur ? ..Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Gwenog, dès qu'il a essayé de lui adresser la parole dans les coulisses d'un match qui les opposait l'a envoyé royalement chier, et même des investigations poussées de la part d'Olivier n'ont abouti à rien. Depuis, il boude. Ouais, réaction puérile, je sais merci.

..Et bordel, ça me manque. Ça me manque les courses-poursuites dans l'appart quand il me piquait quelque chose, ou l'inverse, avec Dim en arbitre et commentateur. Ça me manque les soirées télé-sorcière avec eux. Ça me manque de ne plus prendre mon p'tit déjeuner tranquille avec eux, toujours à rire. Ça me manque de ne plus partager des moments de ma journée, ou d'écouter la leur.

Olivier et Dimitri me manquent.

Et là, je suis comme une grosse larve sur mon lit, mes cheveux attachés en un chignon complètement désordonné -et là pas savamment, merdiquement plutôt-, avec un bas de survêtement bleu, appartenant à Olivier -j'ai pas eu le courage de le lui rendre, il me l'avait prêté un soir où j'avais un peu froid et qu'une partie de mes affaires d'hiver étaient encore chez mes parents- qui me tombe sur les hanches, un débardeur jaune canari et des chaussettes dépareillées, l'une rouge et l'autre grise. Le must de la classe.

De toute façon, Dim' est à son bureau encore. Il est ..trois heures de l'après-midi, et Olivier doit encore être à son entraînement, ou à élaborer des stratégies dans son bureau au siège du Club.

Je n'ai pas à m'en faire, ils rentreront sûrement tous les deux très tard. Et puis demain c'est samedi, Olivier bosse pas, donc il va peut-être sortir ce soir.

..Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre. Bon c'est dit, ce soir je sors.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt j'envoie un courrier à Zach et Loïs -surnom d'Éloïse-. Pas question que je sorte sans eux, et puis si ils peuvent ramener du monde, c'est parfait. Ça va me faire du bien de voir un peu de monde.

Guillerette à la pensée d'une sortie entre amis à Londres, dans des bars et des boîtes de nuit, je sors de ma chambre en sautillant. Au revoir idées noires, je vais me soûler !

Et je rentre en collision avec quelqu'un plutôt brutalement, pour ensuite atterrir sur ce quelqu'un tête la première. C'est pas mou, c'est certain.

Un regard vite fait sur la personne en question en me débarrassant de ma frange qui a atterri devant mes yeux et..merde. Olivier. Qui me regarde, étonné de me voir sur lui comme ça.

Je me relève vite fait, ordonnant à mes joues de ne pas se colorer d'une affreuse teinte rosâtre, et fait face à Olivier qui s'est relevé dès que mon corps ne l'en empêchait plus.

-Désolé, je déclare avant de repartir dans ma chambre.

-Ce n'est rien.

Cette phrase m'a arrêté dans mon élan, et j'observe avec méfiance le capitaine de l'équipe du Club de Flaquemare, essayant d'y déceler de l'ironie.

Mais rien. Il a l'air sincère.

-Je crois que j'ai juste une petite commotion cérébrale, ajoute-t-il, dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

Ratée, je précise.

Je lui fais quand même un petit sourire, observe avec satisfaction que le regard d'Olivier ne reste pas sur mon visage, et rentre dans ma chambre. Soit il a remarqué que c'était son pantalon de survêt', soit il a été fasciné par ma silhouette..qu'il voit tous les jours. Ouais très plausible Megan.

..J'ai oublié un truc, je le sens..Ah oui !

-Je sors ce soir, je vais préparer un plateau repas pour Dimitri. T'en veux un aussi ? Je demande à Olivier, toujours au même endroit dans le couloir, en passant la tête par la porte de ma chambre.

Il hoche la tête négativement.

-Je sors aussi.

-Ah.

Ouais, un minuscule « Ah » est sorti de ma bouche avant que je ne me réfugie encore dans ma chambre. Olivier ne m'a pas parlé depuis exactement une semaine et six jours. C'était pour me demander où j'avais rangé la cafetière.

Éloïse n'aime pas Olivier, pour info. Ma meilleure amie le déteste même. Elle n'aime pas son attitude, son physique, sa mentalité, et son jeu. En même temps, Éloïse aime peu de choses et de gens, donc on ne peut pas vraiment compter sur son avis. Disons que être l'objet de perpétuelles moqueries à Poudlard sur son acné n'a pas aidé Loïs dans les relations humaines.

C'est pour ça que je ne parle jamais de ce qui me tracasse avec Olivier Dubois, ou très peu. Et à Zach non plus, j'en parle pas vraiment. Il me traiterait de nunuche incapable d'assumer son lien de famille avec une connasse, et que « putain, mais quel con ce mec à bouder. Déménage. », je cite. Zach a des émotions, il ne faut pas croire. Disons qu'il rêvait d'être à Gryffondor, mais que le Choixpeau a préféré l'envoyer à Poufsouffle, qu'il est un grand sceptique, qu'il a toujours -secrètement- jalousé Potter pour son statut de Héros, et qu'il a voulu casser un peu l'image de sa maison, trop naïve et..nunuche.

Donc mes meilleurs amis ne me servent à rien dans ce cas-là. Cynthia Montgomery, une de mes collègues à Sorcière Hebdo, et bonne amie, je dirais, m'a conseillé de sauter sur Olivier et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement, dans toutes les positions. Je sais pas d'où elle en a tiré qu'une tension sexuelle régnait entre nous deux, mais je n'ai pas appliqué son conseil, normal. De plus, elle ne sait pas que c'est Olivier Dubois, enfin elle le connaît sous le nom de John Brown. Plus basique comme nom, tu fais pas. Non, je vous explique vite fait : Olivier étant connu, Dim et moi avons signé un contrat de confidentialité stipulant que nous n'avions pas le droit de dévoiler que Dubois était notre colocataire.

Y'a aussi Sally-Ann Perks, une ancienne Poufsouffle de mon année, avec qui je m'entends bien. Mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis six mois ; elle est photographe pour un grand journal moldu anglais : le British World News, et en ce moment, elle est sur un reportage photo au Japon. Elle, elle aurait pu m'aider un peu, mais elle n'est pas là pour mon grand malheur.

Megan, ce soir tu sors. Ce soir, tu bois. Ce soir, tu chopes. Ce soir, tu finis dans le lit d'un inconnu, qu'importe. Ce soir, tu te lâches comme jamais depuis que t'es en coloc.

Capisce ? ..Oui, oui.

**:.:**

-Zacharias..Éloïse, je vous aime !

Ça y est, je suis faite. Si j'en suis venue aux déclarations inopinées, c'est que j'ai abusé sur l'alcool.

Zach lève un sourcil, il désapprouve. Mais étant lui même un peu fait, il ne réplique rien, et laisse même un sourire éclore sur son visage. Zacharias pourrait être beau si il le voulait. Il a des yeux magnifiques, d'un vert verdoyant ! Voyez comme je sais trouver des adjectifs. Non vraiment, Zach il pourrait être le plus beau mec du monde.

Sans déc.

Éloïse, elle, reprend un verre. Les déclarations d'amour, c'est pas son truc à ma cousine chérie. Ça la fait boire, depuis qu'elle et Théodore Nott ont rompu. Quand même, ça faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient pépère ensemble, et depuis six mois, c'est fini. A cause de Théodore, qui l'a trompé, et qui a déclaré qu'une Midgen ne pourrait jamais finir avec un Nott. Ancienne rivalité familiale que tous les deux avaient combattu au début pour être ensemble. Sur le coup j'ai un doute, et je pense plutôt que Théodore a été poussé par sa famille tordue. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Et puis, c'est un lâche, faut qu'on se le dise. Loïs mérite mieux que ça !

Ma pauvre Lolo.

-Megan ?

..Merde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avec tous les bars qu'il y a à Londres, Olivier Dubois doit se ramener dans celui dans lequel je suis complètement faite ?

Merlin, tu m'aimes pas. Méchant Merlin.

**:.:**

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis agenouillée dans une ruelle sombre à vomir tout ce que je peux. On entend la musique d'une boîte de nuit depuis la ruelle, Zach meurt aussi à côté de moi mais en plus classe : il râle juste, il vomit pas. Éloïse, elle, fume une cigarette, appuyée contre un mur. Il y a trois autres mecs que je n'identifie pas, et quelqu'un me tient les cheveux pour éviter que j'en foute dans mon ..rejet. C'est un mec. Je sais encore faire la différence entre une voix masculine et féminine, et celui qui me murmure de me vider complètement, c'est ..un mec.

Merlin. Pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de faire l'amour passionnément, complètement défoncée, à un apollon de premier ordre, super sexy et tout et tout ?

Méchaaaant Merlin.

**:.:**

Mal de tête.

Veux faire pipi.

Toilettes.

Sortir du lit.

Ouvrir les yeux.

Impossible.

Mission avortée.

Dodo.

**:.:**

Un rayon de soleil trop lumineux me réveille en sursaut. J'ai la bouche pâteuse, mes cheveux me tombent sur le visage, et je vois déjà les gros nœuds dedans, en ouvrant difficilement mes yeux.

Bon sang de merde.

Je remarque que je porte toujours ma robe noire, qui pendant que je comatais, s'est légèrement relevée..ras mon boxer. Hmm.

..Je suis pas dans mon lit, mais je reconnais la chambre. C'est celle d'Olivier.

..NOM D'UN SCROUTT A PETARD !

-Réveillée l'alcoolique ?

Jetant un regard noir au nouvel arrivant, je le vois s'esclaffer bruyamment. Et puis la tête de Dimitri apparaît aussi dans mon champ de vision, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Alors, dure soirée d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ?

-Allez vous faire foutre, je marmonne, en me passant une main agacée dans mes cheveux en pétards.

Jedétesteavoirlabouchepâteuse. Brrr. Et en plus, il fait frais.

..Ouais, octobre arrive doucement.

Me dépêtrant difficilement des draps du lit d'Olivier, qui sentent..viriiiiiiiiil, je manque de tomber par terre et de me casser royalement la gueule, mais par je ne sais quelle présence d'esprit, je me retiens, et passe dignement, baissant un peu ma robe, devant mes deux colocataires, morts de rire. Dimitri essaie de le faire discrètement, tandis qu'Olivier s'esclaffe bruyamment.

Merde, ça m'agace, mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de nous voir tous les trois dans cette situation, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de les voir rire comme ça.. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Hé Megan, va te rafraîchir, puis rejoins-nous dans la cuisine. On a préparé un déjeuner d'enfer !

Rien que le fait qu'ils me disent ça me fait frémir..Déjeuner d'enfer ? ..Je sens qu'on va commander un thaï, ou un chinois, pour ce midi. Ou encore, je vais aller prendre des gros menus au McDo. J'ai toujours besoin hamburgers après une soirée..mouvementée.

Ouais McDoooooooooo.

**:.:**

Après une bonne douche, un bon lavage de cheveux, un petit maquillage discret pour cacher mes grosses cernes, et deux cafés bien noirs, je suis d'attaque. Enfin, presque.

Il est déjà midi, et mon ventre gargouille. Furieusement.

Enfilant un jean déchiré aux genoux, qui date de mon adolescence, et un sweat bleu, je rejoins les deux garçons à la cuisine, et je suis..stupéfaite. Sur la table, il y a l'air d'avoir un _vrai_ repas. Mais plus je m'approche, plus l'illusion s'estompe. Et je ris. Trois menus maxi venant direct de McDo trônent sur la table, plus trois boîtes de nuggets et trois gros brownies.

J'aime mes coloc et leur incapacité à faire la cuisine à vingt-huit et vingt-sept piges.

Les lendemains de soirée, ça m'arrange drôlement.

-Qu'est-ce que je foutais dans ton lit, Olivier ? Je demande, sans préavis.

J'ai trop besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je me souviens juste qu'il était dans le même bar que moi, et ensuite j'ai un vague souvenir de moi en train de gerber dans une ruelle avec Zach en train de mourir à côté de moi, défoncé.

A vingt-quatre ans, on se fout encore des mines monumentales, et je trouve ça encourageant. A trente ans, on pourra encore le faire.

-Je t'ai ramené hier soir, après que tu aies cuvé dans un charmant caniveau, réponds Olivier en mordant affectueusement dans son hamburger. Dim étouffe un rire. Il doit être au courant de la soirée, le bougre.

-Tu pouvais pas me mettre dans _mon_ lit ?

Dim s'étouffe. Et je sens que j'ai fait une monumentale connerie.

-Disons que tu ne voulais pas me quitter, réplique Olivier, en souriant comme un con, sachant que ce sourire en particulier me fait enrager.

..Pardon ? Je ne voulais pas quitter Olivier ? ..Merde. Cette attitude était surement due au fait qu'ils me manquaient. Foutu inconscient de merde.

-Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai dormi dans ton lit. Tu t'es affalée comme une larve dès que je t'ai foutu dans mon pieu.

Dit comme ça, c'est frustrant.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de conneries hier soir ? Je questionne Olivier du bout des lèvres.

Dimitri meurt là. Charmant. J'ai comme l'impression que la réponse va être « Oui beaucoup, Megan. ».

-Oui beaucoup, Megan.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? ..Je devrais me mettre à la Divination, bien que le Professeur Trelawney trouvait que je n'avais aucune disposition pour sa si noble matière. Foutaises ! La preuve.

-Genre ?

-Jusqu'à faire un strip-tease sur le comptoir du bar de la boîte.

-NAAAAN ?

Merlin, pitié, non.

-Éloïse t'a arrêté à temps. Tu étais en soutif, et t'étais à deux doigts de balancer ta robe à une horde de mâles en rut.

Dim ne peut plus respirer, et moi, j'ai du mal à concevoir ça. Comment j'ai pu être bourrée à ce point ? Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Tu connais Éloïse ?

-Une soirée, ça rapproche les gens, Megan, chantonne Olivier.

C'est moi ou y'a un sous-entendu sous cette phrase ? ..Il faut **absolument** que je parle à Éloïse de cette soirée, elle a un don, elle, pour se souvenir de tout même si elle était bourrée à mort. Il faut qu'elle me donne plus d'indications sur ce qui s'est passé, parce qu'en demander plus à Olivier reviendrait à tuer Dimitri.

Et surtout..surtout, Olivier ne me dira jamais -ou pas- si j'ai fait une connerie avec lui. Ce que j'ai dû faire inévitablement.

**:.:**

J'ai envie de mourir. De me suicider d'un coup de baguette, en sautant d'un pont, ou en me flinguant à la manière moldue. J'ai-fait-des-avances-à-Dubois. Le strip-tease, c'était pour lui. Et je l'ai même..oh non, c'est trop humiliant pour le dire à haute voix..bon je me lance, je l'ai embrassé. J'ai. Embrassé. Olivier. Dubois.

Et pas un petit bisou de rien du tout, d'après Loïs. C'était une bonne grosse pelle.

..Plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne pourrais regarder Olivier en face.

-Vois le bon côté des choses..Tu pourras déménager enfin.

-Je veux pas déménager Loïs, je veux pas, je veux pas. J'aime ce putain d'appartement, j'aime mes coloc, je veux pas déménager, je geins pitoyablement tandis qu'Éloïse recrachait un panache de fumée, en face d'elle.

Loïs et moi étions assises à une terrasse, à attendre Zacharias Smith, qui se faisait, comme à son habitude, désirer. Une façon comme une autre de nous laisser un petit moment entre filles à chacune de leurs réunions hebdomadaires.

-Tout ça parce que t'as une putain de terrasse, réplique Éloïse en me toisant avec un sourire cynique, avant de reprendre : T'es vraiment trop nunuche, Megan. Les histoires d'amour entre coloc, c'est nul, et ça promet que des emmerdes.

Merci, ça me réconforte d'entendre ça.

-Bon d'accord, c'est _Olivier Dubois_, super gardien, capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch britannique, et adulé de beaucoup de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants. Ça, je peux le reconnaître. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es la femme de sa vie, juste parce que t'es sa coloc.

-Je ne veux pas être la femme de sa vie, je m'indigne.

J'suis pas aussi nunuche, cousine..Je veux juste me le faire. Nuance subtile.

-Et moi, je ne me suis pas fait plaquée par Théodore Nott.

Oui, elle fait toujours une fixation sur lui, et ça en devient désespérant. Plus que mon état, j'espère.. Mais j'ai toujours envie d'aller voir Théo, et lui exprimer ma façon de penser (avec un bon coup de poing en bonus).

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Olivier !

-Et mon cul, c'est de l'hippogriffe, rajoute Zach en arrivant, mode beau gosse, lunettes de soleil cachant ses magnifiques yeux.

Polo vert foncé Ralph Lauren. Jean mate. Chaussures vernies. Lunettes de soleil Ray-Ban. Et il a l'air coiffé, ô miracle.

Mon meilleur ami gère, il a beaucoup de classe et je soupçonne un rendez-vous après notre petite réunion du lendemain de soirée.

Prenant une gorgée de mon verre de Monaco, je reste muette. Pas parce que je sais qu'il a raison -et il a tort en passant-, mais surtout parce que je sais que quoique je pourrais dire, ce sera retourné contre moi.

-Alors Zach, raconte-nous. Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Je demande, fière d'avoir trouvé comment dévier la conversation sur lui.

Monsieur Smith me fusille du regard, avant de commander un Martini pour lui. Il prend son temps ce con, et Éloïse a le temps de finir sa cigarette dont elle écrase le mégot dans le cendrier, d'une manière quelque peu meurtrière. Pensait-elle que le mégot était Théo ? ..Sans aucun doute possible.

Le Martini de Zacharias arrive, et il se rengorge -non- modestement.

-Elle s'appelle Lynne, et on l'a rencontré hier soir.

-Tu t'en souviens ? Je m'étonne.

Après tout, j'ai des images très nettes de Zach, complètement bourré, pour la soirée de hier soir.

-Disons qu'une photo sur mon portable, un numéro et un nom, ça aide à se rappeler.

Zacharias Smith est un Sang-Mêlé, comme moi. Et ses parents sont divorcés. Un portable est l'outil un minimum indispensable pour nous.

-Ah.

Un micro-sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Loïs, et ça craint. Même Zach, qui était défoncé, a réussi à se choper quelqu'un, et à ré-inviter cette personne le lendemain soir.

Dites, vous pensez que Merlin m'aime pas ? ..C'est bon Merlin, j'ai rien dit, calme-toi.

**:.:**

Dix neuf heures trente, j'essaie de réfléchir à comment rentrer trèèès tard ce soir, ou même demain matin afin d'éviter Olivier. Je sais, c'est puéril et je ne pourrais pas l'éviter tout le temps, mais pour ce soir, ça me rassurerait.

Loïs refuse de sortir. Zach est occupé. Sally-Ann est au Japon. Et..Cynthia..ça me gonflerait de sortir avec elle. Y'aurait sûrement soit d'autres collègues, soit d'autres filles aussi ou plus ..niaises que Cynthia. Je dis pas que moi, j'suis mieux, mais bon. Leur attitude risquerait de me monter à la tête, et je serais très bien capable de rentrer à la maison, sauter sur Dubois et lui demander de m'épouser.

Oui, j'en suis capable.

..Moi, amoureuse d'Olivier ?

Pas du tout ! Il est si chiant, puéril, agaçant, colérique, paumé, enfantin, moqueur, orgueilleux, .. déterminé, courageux, tendre..MERDE MEGAN !

Je suis aussi attachée à Olivier qu'à Dim. Ouais, ouais..OUAIS !

..Bon en attendant, je suis toujours à la terrasse de ce petit café moldu. Le serveur me fait de l'œil, mais ..trop jeune. Il doit avoir dix-neuf ans ou vingt au maximum. Et puis les blonds décolorés, avec une mèche sur l'œil comme ça, c'est pas mon style.

Mon style, c'est plus les châtains. Ceux avec des épaules larges, des hanches minces, un air de chiot perdu sur le visage. Ceux au regard noisette craquant, ceux aux petites cicatrices diverses sur la nuque et sur le torse. Ceux qui ont un torse bien construit, un corps entretenu. Ceux qui font du sport. Ceux qui quand un léger début de barbe pointe son nez, sont encore plus virils. Ceux qui ont toujours un petit côté gamin en eux. Ceux qui te taquinent sans être trop lourds. Ceux qui aiment jouer dans tes cheveux, les faire tourner entre leurs doigts. Ceux qui boudent pour un rien et pour tout.

..

-Un double Martini, serveur !

**:.:**

Il est vingt-trois heures et trente-six minutes quand je rentre à l'appartement. J'ai pas pu faire mieux. Après avoir supplié à genoux Loïs en allant chez elle de dîner avec moi dans un petit restau pas loin, et quand on eut fini, après l'avoir raccompagné, aller boire deux ou trois verres de Bierraubeurre dans un bar sorcier, je suis rentrée.

Et là, telle une espionne de roman de gare, je longe les couloirs pour rentrer dans ma chambre. Le problème, c'est qu'apparemment Dimitri est devant la télé-sorcière, et le salon étant séparé du couloir par une arche, il peut à tout moment me voir si il tourne la tête vers le couloir.

Me glissant à pas de loup vers ma chambre (j'ai bien sûr enlevé mes talons), je m'autorise un sourire. Si on me voyait, on me prendrait pour une folle. Une grande -oui, oui, je mesure un gigantissime mètre cinquante-neuf centimètres et demi- femme, aux cheveux noirs en pétards -oui encore je sais, mais c'est pas de ma faute si je me suis pétée la gueule dans l'escalier de la résidence-, vêtue d'un débardeur gris, tout ce qu'il y a de banal couvert d'une veste en cuir brun -ma fierté- et d'un jean, en train de marcher le dos collé au mur, sur la pointe des pieds, dans une tentative de se réfugier à double tour dans son abri/chambre.

..Sauf que quelqu'un m'a vu, et que ce quelqu'un en question a un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage que j'ai soudainement envie de défigurer.

**:.:**

Je ne vais pas dire que ce soir-là, Olivier Dubois m'a sauvagement attrapé par la taille pour m'attirer dans son antre et m'a fait l'amour passionnément avant de me faire une magnifique déclaration en bonne et due forme. Ce serait mentir effrontément. Dire que nous avons plongé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et que nous avions pleuré en nous murmurant des mots d'amour serait inimaginable. Mais vous exposer les faits tel qu'à la fin, vous soyez au courant qu'Olivier Dubois m'a volé un baiser ce soir-là, serait plus correct.

En fait, il ne m'en a pas volé qu'un. Mais une bonne dizaine, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail. Après cette dizaine de baisers, aussi différents que plaisants, j'étais en état de choc, et après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, plus chastement, il m'a souhaité « Bonne nuit » avant de me sourire tel un animal rassasié, et de partir dans sa chambre.

..J'ai du mal à traverser ce couloir maintenant sans penser à tout ça. Dimitri n'avait rien entendu, rien remarqué, et n'a été au courant qu'aujourd'hui de ce qui s'était passé..et qui ne s'était plus jamais reproduit. En même temps, Dimitri n'est au courant que parce que j'avais besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un peu plus de dix mois qu'on a été en cohabitation. Dans deux mois, je devrais partir de cet appart' qui recèle tant de souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, Olivier est parti en Espagne pour intégrer un club de Quidditch. Monsieur voulait changer d'air et découvrir d'autres clubs que le sien, je cite. Et à peine arrivé là-bas, j'entends des rumeurs sur lui à Sorcière Hebdo comme quoi il s'enchaîne soirée sur soirée, dans les bras de jolies espagnoles.

Mais Olivier est bien trop sérieux pour agir comme ça..n'est ce pas ?

..Merde hein.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en cinq mois, après ces fameux baisers ? ..En fait rien. L'ambiance de coloc est redevenue la même qu'au début, et en mieux même. J'étais la reine de Dim et Olivier. On sortait tous ensemble, avec Zach, Loïs, des potes bulgares, roumains, russes, et allemands de Dim qui bossaient avec lui, et des potes à Olivier, de Poudlard et de son équipe. C'était sympa. Enfin il n'y avait pas toujours tout le monde, mais en tout cas on se faisait des dîners, ou des virées dans les bars/boîtes de nuit. On a même passé un week-end en Écosse y'a deux mois, dans un cottage que les parents d'Olivier, notre cher écossais, possédaient. Quand je dis « On », je pense à Dim, Olivier bien sûr, Zach, Lynne qui était sa copine du moment -elle a duré quatre mois-, Alicia Spinnet -une pote à Olivier et ..son amante du moment, je dirais-, Sally-Ann que j'avais présenté à mes deux coloc -Dim est tombé sous son charme, ..je crois- et Samuel Van Debreen, un pote allemand à Dim. Loïs a refusé de venir, sous prétexte que la maison était à Dubois.

J'ai fêté mon anniversaire avec eux. Sally-Ann, Loïs, Zach, Dim, Olivier, Samuel, Cynthia -que j'ai eu la bonté d'inviter et qui a failli nous faire une syncope en voyant Olivier mais qui a quand même gardé le secret sur son logement-, Pietri un Russe trop craquant, pote de Dim à la base, et même Percy Weasley, pote d'Olivier avec qui je me suis super bien entendue dès que je l'ai rencontré. On a fêté Noël dans nos familles respectives, mais le nouvel an, Olivier, Dim et moi étions ensemble, et avec d'autres aussi.

..J'oubliais. Pour mon anniversaire, Olivier m'a fait le plus beau cadeau. Bon d'accord, le cadeau officiel il l'a fait avec Dim, et c'était un médaillon magnifique, qui a dû leur coûter quand même, qui représentait un M, un O et un D enlacés. C'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais quand je m'observe dans la glace et que je vois le médaillon à mon cou, j'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. C'est un an de nos vies qu'on a partagé, et ce médaillon est un putain de symbole. Mais le cadeau plus personnel, il l'a fait dans les environs de dix heures du soir, quand tout le monde parlait, buvait, trinquait, mangeait, dans ma chambre. Le baiser le plus tendre, le plus doux et ..en même temps le plus intime que je n'ai jamais reçu. C'est la seule fois où il m'a embrassé depuis le lendemain de ma cuite où j'avais fait un strip-tease dans un bar, etc.

-Megan, arrête de pleurer, murmure doucement Dimitri en me serrant contre lui.

On est tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le canapé du salon. Je pleure comme une madeleine et c'est d'un pathétique..Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Les souvenirs affluent, et ça fait mal. De plus en plus mal.

J'ai besoin de Loïs et de son cynisme. J'ai besoin de Zach et de son perpétuel scepticisme. J'ai besoin d'Olivier et tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui. J'ai besoin d'avoir Dim et Olivier près de moi, à boire une petite bière, et à se chamailler sur la politique, sur le sport, et même sur les écoles.

Une boule dans la gorge, je hoquete. Dimitri resserre son étreinte, et je souris à travers mes larmes, malgré la morve qui me coule du nez. Je dois être affreuse, mais je m'en fiche. Mon grand frère est avec moi. Olivier est parti. Dimitri est là, pas Olivier.

Et mes pleurs redoublent.

..Si j'ai dit à Olivier que Gwenog était ma demi-sœur ? Oui. Quand ? Juste avant qu'il parte. Quand sa valise et ses cartons étaient dans l'entrée de l'appart. Je me souviens encore du regard qu'il m'a lancé. Interrogateur et pensif. Pensait-il à qui embrassait le mieux entre nous deux ? Regrettait-il de ne pas m'avoir emmenée dans son lit pour nous comparer ? ..Aurait-il fait ça ? J'en doute, mais je dois avouer que cette soirée où il m'a dit que Gwenog était un bon coup m'a hanté pendant longtemps. Mais j'avais fini par passer outre.

Je renifle encore et me mouche bruyamment dans un mouchoir en tissu que Dimitri, en grand gentleman -et surtout ne voulant pas que je me mouche dans sa chemise qui devait valoir pas mal de Mornilles-, m'avait passé.

..Dim là. Olivier pas là. Putain.

**:.:**

Les deux mois sont passés trop vite.. Dim doit maintenant repartir pour la Bulgarie, et je sens une crise de larmes poindre son nez. J'ai déjà quitté l'appart, et emménagé dans un studio dans le centre londonien. Mais jusqu'à son départ, j'ai passé toutes les nuits à notre appartement à profiter des derniers moments qu'il me restait avec lui. Après Olivier, c'était à Dimitri de partir, et j'avais envie de hurler qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de me laisser comme ça en Angleterre après m'avoir rendue tant dépendante de leur présence.

Ils avaient pas le droit, putain.

-Megan, c'est l'heure.

Non, non et NON. Je ne veux pas, Dim ne me quitte pas toi non plus. Ne pars pas Dimitri. Comment je vais faire sans vous ? Je sais, j'ai Zach et Loïs, mais j'ai aussi besoin de vous deux. Vous deux, c'est pas pareil. Ne me quitte pas toi non plus, Dim. Putain, Dim, reste.

Mais je ne lui dit pas ça. Je marmonne un « Ok. » pas très convainquant. Dimitri a l'air de comprendre et me prend dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin. J'en ai bien besoin, et je ne peux pas me retenir. Je pleurniche comme une gamine, en m'accrochant à son tee-shirt.

Mois de mai de merde. Je déteste le mois de mai. Je déteste les départs. Je déteste le Quidditch. Je déteste le Ministère de la Magie bulgare. Et par-dessus tout, je hais ne pas détester Olivier et Dimitri. Parce qu'ils partent, eux. Olivier est déjà parti, et Dimitri va faire comme lui. Partir. Loin. Très. Loin. Que celui qui me dise que Madrid et Sofia, c'est pas si loin de Londres, lève la main. Je vais lui faire la peau !

C'est trop loin. Déjà que je trouve que Liverpool -là où habitent mes parents- et Londres, c'est loin, alors imaginez pour Madrid et Sofia.

**:.:**

_Salut Megan !_

_Quelques nouvelles de Madrid rien que pour toi, pour m'excuser de tout ce temps sans beaucoup de nouvelles._

_Le soleil règne, et on est qu'en mai ! Mon club est bien, agréable, même si le niveau est un peu moins élevé que celui des clubs de notre cher pays. Je ne pense pas rester en Espagne; mais relever un défi de cette taille, entraîner des joueurs avec du potentiel encore à l'état brute, c'est le pied total. Mais je rentre bientôt. Soit je reviens au Club de Flaquemare, soit j'intégrerai l'équipe des Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle. Elles aussi m'ont proposé de les rejoindre. Dans six mois ou un peu plus, je reviens sur la scène britannique ! _

_L'appartement que je loue est pas mal, il ne manque que Dim et toi.. J'ai un coloc, un membre de mon équipe, un espagnol bien sûr, et il est assez..chiant. Mais bon, notre colocation à nous était exceptionnelle. Il n'y a même pas de mots pour la décrire, c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.. _

_Dim' est déjà en Bulgarie ? Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la date de son départ. T'as trouvé un studio convenable ? Tes parents doivent être contents que tu ne sois plus avec deux hommes en coloc. Comment ils ont réagi au fait que tu aies passé deux mois toute seule avec Dim, coquine ? Ça devait être drôle, huhu. _

_Ah oui, encore une chose : je n'ai jamais couché avec ta demi-sœur. Si j'ai lâché que c'était un bon coup, c'est que je l'avais entendu de la bouche de Dave Colson, un membre de mon ancienne équipe, qui le savait de Julian Dawson, un mec des Tornades qui sort apparemment avec Gwenog Jones. Je préfère que ce soit clair sur ce sujet-là. _

_Bois pas trop. Sors très peu. Pense beaucoup à moi. Économise pour un Portoloin pour la Bulgarie ; on rendra visite à Dim dès que je reviendrais. _

_Tu me manques, petite garce. _

_Olivier. _

**:.:**

_Megan chérie,_

_La Bulgarie c'est moche. C'est mon pays, mais il serait tellement beau si toi, petite sœur, tu étais là et si l'autre fou de Quidditch aussi était là. J'ai reçu une lettre de lui il y a quelques jours ; là-bas, il est bien mais pas heureux. Sa patrie lui manque, son Écosse natale, et toi aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas petite sœur. Il reviendra vite, j'ai l'impression. Plus vite que nous l'aurions pensé. _

_Pour l'instant, je suis dans mon petit studio en plein cœur de Sofia, je pense investir dans quelque chose d'un peu plus grand avec une chambre d'amis (spécialement pour toi et Olivier, car je pense que ça ne vous dérangerez pas de dormir ensemble quand vous viendrez me voir haha). J'ai comme l'impression que le Ministère ne va pas tarder avant de m'envoyer dans un autre pays. La France me plairait bien, c'est beaucoup moins loin de l'Angleterre que la Bulgarie. On verra bien. Le comble serait qu'ils m'envoient en Chine, où ils ont quelques soucis d'après ce que je sais. Des citoyens bulgares ont été retrouvés ensorcelés, et des Chinois sont peut-être dans le coup. Bref, je vais devoir peut-être m'occuper de ça. Mais ce sera quelque chose comme six mois, et puis, je rentrerai au pays. _

_Sally-Ann me manque, je dois avouer. Moins que toi, mais bon c'est différent. Elle n'a donné aucune nouvelle, et je crois bien qu'elle m'ait un peu oublié. Trop d'hommes doivent lui papillonner autour, c'est normal._

_L'appart aussi me manque. Merci pour cette belle année, Megan. Je ne remercierais jamais Olivier, toi et tous les autres pour m'avoir aussi bien accueilli dans un pays qui n'était pas le mien. _

_A très bientôt petite sœur, je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. _

_Dimitri. _

**:.:**

La chaleur qui règne en ce mot de juillet est insupportable. Et les conséquences aussi. Obligée de m'habiller hyper légèrement, j'enfile une chemise bouffante légère blanche, et un short en jean. Depuis qu'_ils_ sont partis, j'ai dû perdre deux ou trois kilos. Mais bon, je ne m'en plains pas. Maintenant, je dois faire dans les 54 kilos.

Loïs m'attend depuis quinze minutes sur le Chemin de Traverse pour m'annoncer une nouvelle « hyper-importante » selon ses termes, et Zach est déjà sur place. Si elle m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte, je la tue. Oui, Éloïse Midgen s'est vue passé la bague au doigt à seulement vingt-cinq ans et des poussières -imaginez ! Éloïse quoi !-. Devinez qui est le heureux élu ? .. Trouvé ! C'est ce connard de Nott. Théodore Nott, qui après quasiment six mois de réflexion, est revenu vers Éloïse comme un chien sur son os. Charmante image, je sais. Disons que son altesse royale Théo a décidé que Éloïse devait devenir son épouse. Et cette idiote a dit oui ! Le côté obscur des Poufsouffles (J'ai trop regardé Star Wars, et le beau gosse qu'est Anakin Skywalker), le côté niais, est ressorti à son insu. Si elle m'annonce qu'elle déménage pour un autre pays, je la brûle. Et si elle m'annonce qu'elle a réussi à me dégoter une place de reporter international pour un journal sorcier ou moldu, je l'embrasse.

Passant au Chaudron Baveur, saluant négligemment Tom le barman, je tapote le mur avec ma baguette. Le passage s'ouvre devant moi, et je souris. Le Chemin de Traverse est bondé, comme à son habitude pendant les vacances scolaires, et j'aperçois mes meilleurs amis à la terrasse du marchand de glaces, Zach me faisant un signe de la main, blasé, tandis qu'Éloïse déguste une énorme glace, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

.. Elle est enceinte, aucun doute.

**:.:**

Septembre.

Il commence à faire gris, l'automne pointe le bout de son nez, les feuilles se colorent d'un joli orangé-marron.

..J'aime l'automne.

Éloïse est enceinte de mon futur filleul, Édouard Nott. Elle est encore plus chiante que d'habitude. Il paraît que c'est les hormones.. Mais je pense plutôt qu'elle en profite pour m'agacer, et pour que toutes les personnes autour d'elle soient aux petits soins pour elle.

Finalement, j'ai trouvé mon job de rêve. J'ai démissionné de Sorcière Hebdo -ô jour glorieux- avant d'intégrer les bureaux du British World News. Je bosse maintenant avec Sally-Ann, je suis la journaliste, elle la photographe. Et notre duo est d'en-fer. Je vous jure. On a déjà conquis le cœur du Danemark pour un reportage de trois pages sur les éoliennes. Ça a l'air inutile et inintéressant dis comme ça, mais c'était vraiment bien. Et puis, avant de pouvoir exercer correctement à ce poste, j'ai dû me bourrer de bouquins sur les énergies moldues, etc. Un travail énorme, qui m'a permis de m'occuper l'esprit.. et de ne pas penser à Olivier et Dim.

Olivier rentre dans environ trois ou quatre semaines, en Angleterre, et il va reprendre son poste de gardien titulaire dans l'équipe du Club de Flaquemare. Quant à son attribution de capitaine, ce n'est pas encore décidé. Le fait qu'il ait quitté l'Angleterre pour l'Espagne est restée un peu au travers de la gorge de Flaquemare.. et Marcus Flint, des Faucons de Falmouth, n'en rate jamais une à ce sujet. Dim, lui, est comme il l'avait prévu depuis cinq mois, en Chine ; mais il revient en Bulgarie dans trois ou quatre jours.

Ma vie est devenue presque stable. J'ai maintenant un job que j'aime, j'ai des amis qui mènent aussi bien leur bout de chemin, avec un Zacharias Smith toujours aussi râleur et célibataire, même si je soupçonne qu'il me cache des choses sur son dernier séjour à Prague ; j'ai gardé plus ou moins contact avec mes anciens colocataires, je m'apprête à en chercher d'autres pour partager un super appart' que j'ai visité dernièrement -sachant que je serais beaucoup plus en déplacement qu'avant- en plein centre de Londres, près du Parlement ; j'ai eu quelques relations, non durables, mais plaisantes et disons qu'à vingt-quatre ans, je me débrouille quand même pas mal.

Ouais, c'est pas un total fiasco.

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé ! Excusez-moi mademoiselle !

.. Je viens de me faire bousculer en pleine rue, et relever de terre par la même personne. Et ou-ah. Alors que je m'apprêtais à insulter copieusement l'inconnu d'une délicatesse toute britannique, j'ai cru que ma mâchoire allait tomber par terre. A la place, j'offre un grand sourire. OH. MERLIN. Quel beau gosse ! Lui aussi me sourit, oh seigneur. Blond, yeux gris, un air aristocratique, je dirais même très noble, nez droit, polo beige impeccable sur un jean décontracté mais indubitablement classe. Megan, ma fille, sors ton arsenal, celui-là il est pour toi !

Oui, oui, ma vie n'est vraiment pas un fiasco.

**:.:**

Y'a une semaine de cela, je vous disais que ma vie était.. bien. Et malheureusement pour moi, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

J'ai passé une merveilleuse semaine avec le blondinet qui m'avait bousculé en plein Londres, et qui était en fait un duc, ou je sais pas quoi. Mais bon, au final, il était un peu agaçant avec ses manières de parfait gentleman, et moi dans une relation, j'ai besoin de piment, d'action, de surprises, de disputes. Vision du couple parfait par Megan Jones.. Génial. Je ne suis pas une petite parfaite Poufsouffle, même si j'ai eu mon côté obscur qui s'est exprimé avec le duc. Une part de moi rêvait de cette sorte de conte de fées, mais l'autre partie, Serpentarde de par mon père, et je dirais Gryffondor pour ma mère même si elle est moldue, m'en a empêchée. C'était pas pour moi, cette histoire. Puis, Dim est bien arrivé en Bulgarie, et le retour chez lui s'est bien passé apparemment malgré quelques réprimandes de sa mère sur le sujet : Mariage. J'étais écroulée de rire quand j'ai lu sa lettre. Sa mère insiste terriblement pour qu'il se case enfin, ne bouge plus de la Bulgarie, et lui donne des petits-enfants, le frère de Dim étant encore trop jeune pour s'intéresser à ce sujet, d'après elle.

Au passage, le frère de Dim s'appelle Vladimir. Et Merlin ! Ce garçon est.. un démon. Il boit, fume, se drogue, enchaîne fille sur fille, et sa pauvre mère croit qu'il fait des études. Bien sûr, Dimitri le couvre, mais pour combien de temps ?

.. Olivier n'est pas encore revenu. Son transfert ne se passe pas très bien, je l'ai lu dans Sorcière Hebdo. Oui, je lis ce torchon, et alors ? C'est un bon torchon, c'est juste que je n'aimais pas mon poste.. Il nous apprend beaucoup de choses sur la vie des célébrités, et donnent quelques excellents conseils pour tout ce qui est beauté, cuisine, etc. Bref, ça m'inquiète, et si il reste une année de plus en Espagne, je meurs.

Bon j'exagère, je ne meurs pas, mais je prend un Portoloin direct pour l'Espagne, ou un billet d'avion, qu'importe. J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir. Lui et Dim en fait.

.. Comme vous vous en doutez, pour l'instant, je bosse pas. Sally-Ann a pris un congé pour faire Dieu-sait-quoi et, par la force des choses, je suis aussi en congé. J'ai pas envie de voir Éloïse, elle pleure tout le temps (les hormones) et s'auto-dégrade d'une manière qui fait peur à voir.. Je serais comme ça quand je serais enceinte ? J'espère que non. Et déjà avant, il faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui veuille bien de moi, qui ait une énorme capacité à parler toute seule, à osciller entre le niais et le cynisme, à souffler du chaud et du froid d'une seconde à l'autre ; qui souffre de troubles émotionnels permanents, qui rêve d'aventure mais qui rêve aussi de stabilité, bref qui voudrait d'un concentré de paradoxes hyper difficile à vivre ?

Je n'ai peut-être moins de courage que les Gryffondors, moins de ruse que les Serpentards (quoique..), moins d'intelligence que les Serdaigles (ça oui), mais en tout cas je sais que j'ai le goût du travail, que je suis loyale, et qu'être juste est essentiel pour moi.

Alors je vais être juste avec vous.

Je suis complètement folle d'Olivier Dubois. Voilà, j'l'ai dit. Maintenant, je peux mourir en paix. Adieu monde cruel et sans saveur.

.. C'est la première fois que je le dis à moi-même. Oui, je réalise que maintenant il faut que je sois honnête envers moi, et envers vous.

Je suis cinglée. A qui je cause ? Personne. Je me prends pour une de ces héroïnes de films moldus qui parlent à un public. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à regarder le spectacle pathétique qu'est ma vie. Se mentir à soi-même est un crime, ne pas assumer ses sentiments aussi, et puis qu'est-ce qu'une vie quand on a personne à aimer ? Personne à embrasser ? Qu'est ce qu'une vie quand on ne se sent pas aimé par quelqu'un ? N'importe quoi, mais aimée. Pas aimer dans le sens amical, mais dans le vrai sens du terme.

L'amour avec un grand A, qu'est ce que c'est ? En troisième année, je croyais le connaître ; j'étais tombée follement amoureuse de Wayne Hopkins, un Poufsouffle de mon année. J'étais folle de lui. Je dessinais partout sur mes parchemins des cœurs avec un WH dedans, et dès qu'il daignait m'adresser la parole pour que je lui passe le sel, par exemple, dans la Grande Salle aux heures de repas, je le regardais avec un sourire béat, et lui tendait tendrement le sel. Il était gentil, il me souriait aussi et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter tellement il battait vite. Mais Wayne est sorti avec Hannah Abbot. Amère désillusion. En cinquième année, j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle, un mec super mignon -et qui l'est toujours pour ce que j'en ai vu il y a quelques semaines au Ministère où il travaille avec Loïs-, et on était sorti ensemble quelques mois. Il me reprochait de ne pas faire partie de l'AD, et j'ai eu du mal à lui expliquer que avec mon père ex-Serpentard, de Sang-Pur, et ma mère moldue, je me devais de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Pour le bien de ma famille. Mais même pour un Serdaigle, sur le coup, il a été con. Il n'a pas compris que l'amour de mes parents était plus fort que la volonté de combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et il m'avait plaqué avec toute la délicatesse possible. Il avait lui aussi été gentil avec moi. Puis, en sixième année, je suis sortie avec un Serpentard qui mentait sur ses origines, Lycaon Vaisey. Je l'ai découvert totalement par hasard, et il m'avait obligé par un Serment Inviolable de ne rien révéler à personne si lui ne l'avait pas déjà fait publiquement, sinon j'en mourrais. Et puis, pour tout vous dire, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache qu'on était ensemble ; j'vais pas vous faire un dessin, vous connaissez mes origines. Mais il avait été gentil lui aussi. Pour un Serpentard manipulateur, je veux dire.

Je crois que c'est ces trois expériences durant mon adolescence m'ont marqué. Trop de gentillesse tue la gentillesse. Maintenant, j'en demande plus. Je veux de la passion, de la guerre, qu'on se déchire, qu'on s'aime. Et avec Olivier, c'était ça. C'était pas une relation saine, mais tellement.. voilà quoi. Je sais, il n'y a quasiment rien eu, et c'est sûrement moi qui me fait des illusions.. mais c'est tellement plaisant et triste à la fois d'y penser.

Oui peut-être que je me fais des films, peut-être qu'Olivier ne cherchait qu'à passer le temps, peut-être qu'il essayait juste de m'arracher la vérité à propos de Gwenog en m'amadouant. C'est tout à fait possible, et peut-être que par la suite, il s'est attaché à moi comme on s'attache à son jouet d'enfance. On veut pas aller plus loin, mais on le garde près de soi, au chaud, au cas où.

Si ce n'est que ça, je veux bien être son jouet. Qu'importe si il regarde d'autres femmes, qu'importe si il en couche avec d'autres, tant qu'il s'intéresse un peu à moi de temps en temps..

.. Que je suis CON, bordel. Vous m'avez entendu ? Merde, j'aurais jamais dit ça en temps normal ! Oh Merlin, le côté obscur des Poufsouffles revient à la charge.

Jamais, ja-mais ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à cela pour un homme, qu'il soit Olivier Dubois, ou Colin Firth (l'homme de ma vie, un acteur moldu hyper-sexy). Ramper aux pieds d'un homme, quelle horreur. Et dire que des femmes supportent ça..

.. J'me fais beaucoup trop de films.

**:.:**

-Zach, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Dans un café moldu.

Mon râleur de meilleur ami m'entraîne par la main à travers les rues de Londres, à Soho plus précisément. Je sais juste que je suis dans Shaftesbury Avenue, à Covent Garden, Soho. Depuis quand Zach vient à Soho ? Je croyais qu'il détestait cette partie de la ville parce que d'après lui, c'était le quartier branché de la nuit, et qu'il ne voulait pas céder aux pressions de la société moldue. Notamment, Zach s'était renseigné sur ce quartier après que Wayne lui ai dit qu'il habitait là -à l'époque où je m'intéressais à lui-, et il avait découvert que dans ce quartier, le « commerce du sexe » était hyper important. Donc conclusion, pour lui, il doutait de la stabilité de l'environnement dans lequel Wayne avait évolué, et évidemment Wayne était un pervers.. On avait treize ans.

Bref.

-On est arrivés, m'indique Zach, passant le premier, faisant encore une fois preuve de sa stupéfiante galanterie.

Haussant les yeux au ciel, je le suis à la terrasse.

.. Freud Bar Café & Gallery*. C'est un message à mon intention ou quoi ?

-Tu trouves que j'ai des problèmes psychologiques, _Freud_ ?

Zach me regarde, genre cause-toujours-tu-m'intéresses, avant d'arborer un sourire en coin, que je déteste, signe qu'il se fout royalement de ma gueule. Merci le MA (Meilleur Ami). Merci.

-J'en ai entendu du bien, se défend-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire en coin.

Je devrais me méfier, mais comme c'est Zach, et qu'on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosses, je ne réfléchis pas. Je m'assoies dignement, et me demande ce qu'il a à me dire. Sûre et certaine qu'il s'agit de me parler de sa nouvelle petite amie sérieuse, j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Après le mariage de Loïs, et son futur bébé, mon futur filleul, la prochaine bonne nouvelle serait que Zach ait enfin une vraie relation sérieuse. Trop peu de femmes essaient de connaître le vrai Zach, et ne se contentent que de le connaître superficiellement. Zach, il est d'un naturel râleur et sceptique, mais au fond.. au fond, il a juste peur de l'avis des autres, il a juste peur de trop montrer ses sentiments, et de plus, ses parents ne lui ont pas facilité la chose avec leur divorce quand il n'était qu'un gamin de cinq piges. Ça aussi, ça l'a détruit. C'est principalement à cause de ça que Zach ne montre pas ses sentiments et se cache sous un masque de froideur et d'indifférence avec ses petites amies, qui bien sûr ne comprennent pas et le larguent sans aucune autre considération.

Elles ne cherchent pas à comprendre, et lui ne cherche pas à leur expliquer. Et à cause de ça, il a perdu les deux premiers amours de sa vie : Susan Bones, qui est finalement tombée dans les bras de Justin Finch-Fletchy, et Su Li, une femme magnifique, étudiante à Serdaigle de notre génération, et qui l'a largué après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Su Li, je pensais vraiment que c'était _la_ femme de sa vie, mais il en a décidé autrement. Il a déménagé -il a passé un an avec elle à nos vingt-deux ans-, sans d'autres paroles échangées entre eux. Deux têtes de mules qu'ils étaient. Maintenant, d'après mes informations, elle sort avec Roger Davies, un prétentieux de Serdaigle, d'un an ou deux de plus que nous.

Zach me dévisage comme si je couve une maladie ; c'est souvent comme ça quand je me perds dans mes pensées, et il sait à peu près toujours quand mes pensées sont dirigées vers lui.

-Reviens sur Terre, Meg. Ton Café Latté va refroidir.

-On ne pouvait pas aller dans un Starbucks, Zach ? Je demande, préférant leur Café Latté.

En disant ça, je m'attire un regard courroucé du serveur qui était à deux tables de la nôtre. Oups. Sans aucune méchanceté, je lui lève mon Café Latté, .. mais je crois que ça l'a offensé plus qu'autre chose. Zach se marre, bien sûr. Il adore contrarier les gens. Naturellement. Bien sûr.

-Non, ici c'est bien. Y'a pas beaucoup de monde, et c'est agréable comme coin.

-Tu n'aimes pas Soho.

Sa seule réplique est un marmonnement indistinct, et quand il lève les yeux sur moi, il se re-marre. Mince, j'ai un bouton en plein milieu du front ?

-T'aurais pu faire un effort pour ta tenue.

-Quoi ? Tu comptes m'emmener où après ? Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi Zach, on est mercredi, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir ce soir.

Même si ça me changerait terriblement les idées.

.. Et puis, je suis bien habillée ! Non mais oh.. J'ai un cardigan couleur sable, un marcel blanc, et un jean brute. A mes pieds, traînaient des spartiates basses noires, et une écharpe en laine grise entour mon cou.. C'est pas bien ça ?

-Je dis juste que t'aurais pu faire un effort, Meg. Genre une robe ou un truc du genre, réplique Zach d'une voix traînante, avec une assurance.. je sais vraiment pas où il la trouve.

Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime ce râleur.. Et je déteste les robes, enfin j'aime pas en mettre voilà tout. Les jeans, les shorts, les sarouels, les pantacourts, et même les leggings, c'est plus mon rayon.

-Mouais.

-Alors, c'est fini avec ce Lord ?

Ah oui. Il était donc Lord.. Lord Henri Dashwood. Un bon gars, quand même.

-Oui, oui, je réponds distraitement, m'appuyant sur mon coude sur la table, et posant mon visage dans mes mains, en coupe.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Trop blond, je réponds avec sarcasme.

Ça fait rire Zach comme une hyène, c'était couru d'avance. Oui, Monsieur Smith est blond comme les blés, alors forcément..

-Non, plus sérieusement, pourquoi ?

Sérieusement ? .. Ça m'étonne un peu de la part de Zach, qui d'habitude, ne fait que critiquer mes choix de petits amis, et non me demander pourquoi je les plaque.

-Parce qu'il n'était pas le bon, c'est tout. Henri était parfait, mais pas pour moi. Il ne m'était pas destiné, et il épousera sûrement une belle et intelligente femme de son rang social, et aura des enfants tout aussi blonds que lui, et aussi parfaits. Et puis.. par rapport à notre « condition », il n'avait pas l'air assez ouvert d'esprit.

J'ai un ton empli de lassitude, et Zacharias le sent sûrement. Il est très doué pour déchiffrer les gens, sauf quand il en est amoureux naturellement.

.. Parce qu'il n'était pas le bon. Oui, voilà. Et bien sûr, mon esprit me hurle que le bon, c'est Olivier. Mais Dubois, il a dû se taper un nombre incalculable de jolies espagnoles, il a bien dû en profiter, et puis, il ne m'a jamais fait de serments d'amour. Jamais. Il n'a jamais vraiment flirté, il n'a jamais vraiment eu un regard amoureux, un geste tendre, etc. Je crois que j'ai une tendance à me bercer dans des illusions.. c'est si bon, et ça fait si mal à la fois. C'est inexplicable.

J'ai tellement mal au cœur quand j'y pense, et je dois avouer que j'ai une tendance au masochisme.

-Alors que devais-tu me dire ? Je demande d'un ton enjoué, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître la foule d'émotions qui m'assaillent, et qui me torturent depuis un peu moins d'un an maintenant.

-Je voulais qu'on parle de toi, de tes projets, de ta vie, et surtout si ton mental tient le coup.

-Pardon ?

-Tu crois que Loïs et moi, on ne voit pas que tu es continuellement anxieuse, tracassée, déprimée, et.. vide même quand tu souris, même quand tu ris. Tes si jolis yeux aigue-marine ne pétillent plus, c'en est désolant. Depuis le départ de Dubois, c'était déjà assez frustrant de te voir complètement détruite, et je pèse mes mots -même si toi tu ne t'es pas rendue compte-, et quand Poliakoff est parti, c'était pire. Megan, merde, reprends-toi ! T'as vingt-cinq ans, et tu as presque tout ce que tu désirais. Et surtout le principal : ton indépendance.

Mes mains tremblent sur la tasse de café que je porte à mes lèvres. Ni lui, ni Loïs, ni n'importe qui d'autre, ne m'avait parlé comme ça de ce que j'étais devenue.

-Est-ce que je peux te présenter quelqu'un ? Me demande Zach, avec un regard si.. protecteur que si il continue à me regarder encore comme ça, dans dix secondes, je pleure.

Heureusement que je ne mets pas de mascara ou de crayon, ou même de maquillage -sauf le machin pour les cernes-, car ça y est, une larme a coulé.

Putain.

-Oui, s'tu veux, je réponds en reniflant.

Il sourit, et merde, qu'est-ce que je l'aime lui. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'arriverais encore à vivre comme ça sans un mec comme Zacharias Smith à côté de moi, pour m'épauler comme il le fait. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Même si la grosse majorité du temps, c'est un chieur..

-Allez, finis ton café et on y va, chuchote-t-il tel un grand frère.

Landon Jones peut toujours courir, j'ai deux merveilleux grands frères de cœur, encore mieux que des frères de sang. Dim et Zach. Deux perles. Deux putains de mecs.

Je me demande toujours comment j'ai pu avoir des amis pareils. Je ne suis pas très intéressante, j'ai un caractère de merde selon les jours. Et même si je suis loyale, juste et travailleuse (trois qualités que je me reconnais volontiers), je suis aussi manipulatrice, lunatique, et chiante. Vraiment chiante,.. pire qu'une femme enceinte. Pire qu'Éloïse, enceinte. Et c'est vous dire. Mais je sais m'incliner quand il le faut, c'est déjà ça.

Terminant -à la va-vite- mon café, curieuse de voir quel mec m'a dégoté Zach (j'ai l'air tellement désespérée ?), je me lève à la suite de Zach, qui dépose quelques pièces moldues sur la table. Il entoure mes épaules de son -immense- bras droit, et j'ai l'air d'une naine à côté de lui.

Quelques filles croisées dans la rue me lancent un regard empreint de jalousie, et je souris, satisfaite. C'est vrai que Zach a beaucoup de classe malgré son look négligé, à peine sorti du lit, mais quand même hyper-propre sur lui. Aujourd'hui par exemple, il a une sorte de chemise bûcheron à carreaux rouges, blancs et noirs, qui rentre à peine dans son jean un peu moulant. Ses cheveux blonds sont bien sûr terriblement ébouriffés -des fois on l'appelait le Harry Potter blond- et il a posé ses Ray-Bans noires sur ses yeux. Son visage est néanmoins encore un peu juvénile.

Il est pas moche, ni super-beau, mais pour sûr, il a du charme. Et la valeur d'une personne ne se juge pas sur le physique, tout au contraire.

-Hyde Park, Meg. Métro jusqu'à Marble Arch.

Ah Zacharias et sa manie de ne jamais faire des phrases construites.

Et c'est parti pour aller voir ce fameux inconnu, que je ne serais jamais allée voir en temps normal, si j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens. Je ne suis pas niaise à ce point, mais pour une fois que Zach fait preuve d'un bon sentiment concernant ma vie sentimentale aussi aride que le désert de Gobi, je ne vais pas refréner son élan. Là je m'en fous un peu. C'est un pote à Zach ; et puis, rencontrer de nouvelles têtes est toujours profitable.

Qui sait ce qui peut se passer..

**:.:**

L'entrée de Hyde Park me fait face, et je vois que Zach arbore un sourire tellement mystérieux que j'en viens à craindre qu'il m'ait préparé un mauvais coup. Mais Zacharias Smith ne ferait jamais ça, hein Merlin ? .. Merlin ?

Merde.

Je suis mon meilleur pote, un peu plus réticente, à travers le parc. Hyde Park est le plus grand parc du centre de Londres, mais je n'y ai jamais foutu les pieds. Vous y croyez, vous ?

.. C'est mignon tout plein ici. Les enfants jouent, se courent après ; les chiens se reniflent, attrapent des frisbees ; les amoureux se font des bisous et des câlins sur une serviette posée dans l'herbe ; les parents surveillent leurs chérubins, un sourire tendre sur le visage ; des adolescents se déplacent en groupe, riant aux éclats.

Soudain, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite.

Un peu plus loin, deux silhouettes autant familières qu'étrangères se dirigent vers nous, et me tournant vers Zach, presque désespérée, j'aperçois son sourire triomphant. Non, non, non, ça ne peut pas être _eux_.

Ils se rapprochent..

Une silhouette légèrement râblée, des cheveux noirs coupés ras, deux prunelles grises amicales, un visage coupé à la serpe, un début de barbe ombrant ses joues.. Dimitri Poliakoff.

Une grande silhouette dégingandée mais bien faite, des cheveux châtains légèrement décoiffés, deux iris caramels malicieux, des lèvres charnues que je rêvais de ré-embrasser.. Olivier. Olivier Dubois.

**:.:**

Bien sûr, comme une vraie conne, je me suis étalée par terre en essayant de courir vers eux.

-Megan, Meg ça va ? Me demande Zach, qui m'a atteint le premier.

En même temps, je n'avais pas fait un mètre que je m'étais lamentablement plantée dans la poussière. Vive les parcs, et les racines insidieuses qui se glissent jusqu'au sentier de promenade.

-Hey Megan, surprise ? S'enquit Olivier, en me soulevant avec l'aide de Dimitri.

Ce gars-là ne changera jamais. Il se foutra toujours autant de ma gueule, même si je suis à l'hôpital en train de crever.

-Ouais, je réponds sans grande conviction.

Je suis un peu en état de choc, faut m'comprendre. Mon cœur a envie d'exploser, et en même temps, il essaie de se barricader. Faut l'comprendre lui aussi, Olivier est à quelques centimètres de lui.. de moi.

.. Récapitulatif de la situation : mes deux anciens colocataires sont revenus en Angleterre, ont apparemment décidé de me faire la surprise aidé par mon machiavélique meilleur ami, et sont juste à côté de moi, à portée de main, à porté de bras et de lèvres.

-Megan, ou-hou.. petite sœur réveille-toi. On est là, nous, souffle Dimitri de sa voix si rauque.

Dieu merci, ce n'était pas un rêve.

_Ils _sont là. Les trois hommes de ma vie sont réunis autour de moi, me fixant sadiquement pour Zach, joyeusement pour Dim et.. tendrement -je rêve ou quoi?- pour Olivier.

Et là, je sais qu'un sourire niais, béat, stupide, se développe sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

**:.:**

Trois jours ont passé depuis que Dim et Olivier sont réapparus dans ma vie et mon quotidien.

Et je bénis Merlin d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit à mon emménagement d'acheter un immense lit pour ma chambre. Lit, qui prend d'ailleurs toute la place dans celle-ci.

Trois jours qu'ils sont là, deux nuits qu'ils dorment avec moi. Tous les deux. C'est quasiment impossible de bouger dans mon minuscule salon avec leurs valises installées dedans, j'ai dû refaire des courses, et surtout refaire de la bouffe pour trois. Mon studio est encore plus minuscule avec eux dedans, .. mais putain qu'est ce que c'est bon de les avoir sous la main.

Dim va bientôt aller squatter chez son pote russe, Pietri, qui est toujours sur Londres, et Olivier ne cherche pas d'autre logement, vu que le seul ami qu'il a sur Londres et qui accepterait de le loger est Percy Weasley. Et pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, l'actuelle fiancée, ou femme, j'en sais trop rien, je l'aime pas tellement non plus, de Percy ne supporte pas Olivier. Donc, il est hors de question qu'il aille là-bas.

De plus, je trouve qu'il est très bien chez moi, à grogner contre les administrations des équipes de Quidditch, contre le Département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques -il a joué dans une équipe en Espagne et y'a plein de formalités à remplir pour le retour au pays-, et contre son entraîneur avec qui il a eu une houleuse discussion, hier.

Pauvre Olivier.. Mais j'espère très fort que ces formalités prendront du temps pour retarder le plus possible sa prochaine installation en Écosse. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte déjà, alors que Dim est en Angleterre jusqu'à la mi-janvier. Ça veut dire qu'il est là pour les fêtes, youhou.

On approche dangereusement du mois de novembre, et la température s'en fait ressentir. Mes immenses chaussettes complètement dépareillées me tiennent chaud sur le canapé pendant que je feuillette la Gazette, une couette posée sur moi.

La porte claque. Dim ou Olivier ?

-Salut Megan !

Olivier.

La pensée furtive que c'est la première fois qu'on est tous les deux seuls dans mon studio me traverse. Puis des pensées beaucoup moins furtives de ce qu'on pourrait faire me traverse beaucoup plus intensément, et je me mords les lèvres de frustration.

-Salut, je murmure sans grande conviction.

Des images de lui et moi me hantent l'esprit, et j'ai du mal à essayer de me concentrer sur la Gazette.

-Alors les nouvelles ? Me demande-t-il, faisant un signe de tête vers le journal, se débarrassant de ses chaussures, et venant s'installer sur l'espace encore libre du canapé. Près de moi.

Je n'avais plus pensé à Olivier et moi depuis leur arrivée, ce qui m'occupait l'esprit était plus « Dim & Olivier » et non, Olivier tout seul. Enfin avec moi, de préférence.

-Mmh.

-Rien d'intéressant ?

Le goût du sang envahit mes lèvres et je réprime un cri de douleur. Je me suis vraiment mordue jusqu'au sang, putain.

-Non, non, je mens.

En vérité, je ne sais strictement pas ce qu'il y a dans ce journal, Olivier m'ayant troublé avant que je ne commence à m'y intéresser sérieusement.

Je risque un coup d'œil à Olivier, et remarque qu'il me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Comme si il n'y avait pas assez de tension sexuelle entre nous (je me fais peut-être des idées je sais), il se rapproche de moi, posant mes jambes sur les siennes, et s'emparant également d'un morceau de la couette.

-Tu as froid ? Chuchote-t-il.

Cette question suscite en moi des bouffées de chaleur. Merci Olivier, tu peux t'en aller, je n'ai plus froid. J'ai plutôt étrangement chaud.

.. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais je reste comme claustrée dans mon canapé, le regard brûlant d'Olivier fixé sur moi. Il s'approche doucement.. mais sûrement ! Comme dans un rêve, je vois ses lèvres, tant désirées, se rapprocher des miennes. Je frissonne, et ce connard s'en aperçoit. Un sourire envahit son visage, un de ces sourires que je déteste. Celui du conquérant, de celui qu'il sait qu'il a gagné d'avance, du vainqueur. Un sourire que j'adorerais enlever en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, qu'elles arrêtent enfin de s'étirer en ce putain de sourire.

Ses lèvres restent à quelques.. millimètres des miennes, et je sens sa respiration. Légèrement saccadée. Il anticipe d'avance la frustration qu'il me fait éprouver, et ni une, ni deux, j'attrape à pleines mains ses cheveux et rapproche son visage du mien jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin avaler mes lèvres.

.. Ce mec embrasse comme un dieu. Ou peut-être qu'il m'a tellement manqué que j'imagine que ces baisers sont les meilleurs du monde. Quoiqu'il en soit, on s'embrasse et j'apprécie à mort.

**:.:**

Dimitri n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Mais il avait prévenu, je dois le reconnaître, par un hibou juste au moment où les baisers de Olivier se faisaient un peu plus insistants.

Merlin, ce soir, c'était.. phénoménal.

Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai couché avec lui.. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai bien utilisé le sort de Contraception. Évidemment.

Là, il dort sur le dos comme un bienheureux dans mon lit, la couette sur lui, ne couvrant que ses fesses et ses hanches, et dévoilant un peu le bas de son dos. Il a l'air.. apaisé. Et je dois dire que je me sens moi-même sereine, comme si c'était une étape à passer pour atteindre un certain degré de sérénité et de calme. Une sorte de paix avec moi-même. Enfilant mes chaussettes (qu'il avait enlevé), sa chemise et ma culotte, je vais dans mon salon et me dirige, en prenant au passage dans le réfrigérateur une Bierraubeurre, vers la terrasse.

Il fait un peu froid, et mes jambes nues en prennent pour leur grade. Mais qu'importe. J'ai les cheveux plein de nœuds, les lèvres gonflées, et sûrement pour reprendre un peu de cliché, j'ai les joues roses et les yeux brillants. J'aperçois un morceau du Parlement de ma terrasse, et j'apprécie la vue. Londres, c'est gris, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon de vivre là, de sentir mes pieds ancrés quelque part,.. Londres, on croit que ça peut être déprimant, mais quand on avait passé un week-end en Écosse -dernière fois que j'ai quitté ma ville-, et qu'on est revenu le dimanche soir, j'étais contente de retrouver ma ville. Vraiment.

.. Je parle de Londres alors que je viens d'accueillir Olivier dans mes draps, au sens figuré du terme bien sûr. Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça comme ça, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et puis.. que va-t-il arriver de moi.. ? De nous ? M'enfin j'veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il va décider pour nous ? Étais-je une simple amante d'une nuit, ou bien pour la vie ?

Mes pensées m'entraînent un peu plus loin, quand je sens une main sur mon épaule, je souris tristement.

Olivier Dubois, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

-Tu regrettes ?

Sa voix est basse, mais je l'entends parfaitement. Comme si je pouvais regretter avoir fait l'amour avec lui..

-Non.. Pas du tout.

-Alors, pourquoi tu as quitté le lit ?

-Soif, je réponds, tout en levant ma Bierraubeurre.

C'était évident, je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à lui. Il va quasiment être au moins six mois sur douze en déplacement pour le Quidditch ; de mon côté aussi, ça ne va pas être en reste, sauf si j'accepte la proposition de job de rédacteur en chef du British World News. Sauf que j'aimerais bien continuer ce que je fais, ou revenir du côté sorcier. Sally-Ann pense comme moi, et dès qu'elle revient, je pense essayer de la convaincre complètement de faire notre come-back côté sorcier, elle et moi. En duo.

-Megan, tu sembles songeuse. Tu sais.. je ne pensais pas qu'on allait en arriver là, même si je l'espérais fortement..

Sa voix se brise, et je continue à regarder Londres de ma minuscule terrasse. Déjà deux personnes sur cette terrasse, et il n'y a plus de place. Tss.

Je ne l'ai toujours pas regardé. Je ne me suis pas retournée, et je sais que si je le fais, j'aurais encore plus mal au cœur si il décide de ne pas continuer avec moi. Après tout, pourquoi faudrait-il que l'on continue ensemble ?

-Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ce moment Olivier, tu ne culpabiliserais plus. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, je sais ce que je fais.

Non, non. Non, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, et j'avançais à l'aveuglette sur une corde raide.

Je sens ses bras qui se glissent sous sa chemise -que je porte, rappelez-vous- enserrant ma taille, et son torse se coller à mon dos. Il penche sa tête, m'embrasse la nuque. Je frissonne, et je le sens sourire contre mon cou. Ses cheveux me chatouillent légèrement, et je me retourne pour l'embrasser.

Si ça doit être fini demain matin, tant pis. Là, je veux en profiter le plus possible.

**:.:**

Oh, que j'ai été naïve. J'ai eu envie de briser tous les meubles de mon appart' à la manière moldue.

A mon réveil, plus d'Olivier. Plus personne. La place dans mon lit où il dormait était vide et froide. Glaciale même. Comme si il n'avait jamais dormi là et que je n'avais fait qu'un beau rêve. Un très beau rêve.

Puis, coup d'œil dans le salon. Sa valise avait disparu. Quelques larmes ont perlé au coin de mes yeux avant que je me ressaisisse. Moi qui n'avait pourtant pas un côté très courageux, je trouve que là, c'était le summum. Affronter l'abandon comme je l'ai fait, très peu en auraient été capable dans ces circonstances.

.. Je m'étais donnée à lui, et lui, lui il s'était enfui. Lâchement. Et ça se prétendait Gryffondor ? Putain de merde.

Quand j'ai totalement réalisé, et presque totalement encaissé, j'ai arrêté de regarder l'emplacement vide où aurait dû être sa valise, et quelques-uns de ses cartons, et je me suis fait un café du bout de la baguette.

Là qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je sirote mon café. Qu'est-ce que j'ai prévu de faire ? .. Me suicider du pont le plus proche.. Non quand même pas hein. Je vais mettre un pansement sur mon cœur, et espérer que ça tienne le plus possible. Comment je vais expliquer à Dim qu'_il_ est parti ? Je vais dire qu'il a trouvé un autre endroit à squatter lui aussi. Comment je vais pouvoir encore sourire ? .. Attendez, j'essaie.

.. Ça prendra peut-être un peu plus de temps de ce côté-là, désolé. Mais j'y suis presque... Comme j'étais presque sûre d'avoir conquise Olivier Dubois.

Il devait être en manque.

**:.:**

En voyant les paysages verdoyants irlandais, je ressens une bouchée de fraîcheur. L'Irlande, ça avait toujours été mon rêve de gosse, et même si il n'y avait qu'une frontière à parcourir pour y être, je n'avais jamais osé. Et puis, j'avais jamais le temps. De plus, avoir un petit ami irlandais, ça peut s'avérer utile pour réaliser mon rêve. Fergal Tolly, un mec adorable.

Comment il est ? .. Grand, maigre. Il a des yeux d'un vert époustouflant où s'ajoutent quelques paillettes grises, des cheveux roux et un sourire.. à faire tomber n'importe quelle femme. Comment je le connais ? .. Il m'a bousculé dans la rue, et depuis, on ne se quitte plus. Il est tellement maladroit, c'est chou.

.. Où est passé Olivier Dubois ? Je sais, cette question vous brûle les lèvres.

Ce n'est pas _si_ mélodramatique qu'on pourrait le croire au premier abord. J'ai revu Olivier après qu'il ait déserté mon appartement pour fuir en Écosse. Une fois. C'était pour le jour de l'an (il y a à peine deux mois) ; on devait le fêter tous ensemble et je n'avais pas le cœur à faire une scène à cause de la présence d'Olivier. De toute façon, personne ne savait qu'on avait couché ensemble. Personne. Sauf bien sûr si lui l'a dit à une tierce personne. De mon côté, j'ai été muette. Je n'aurais pas supporté les regards condescendants de Loïs, et ses crises d'hormones. Je n'aurais pas supporté les encouragements muets de Zach, et la petite phrase cynique qu'il m'aurait adressé sans toutefois chercher à me faire du mal. Je n'aurais pas supporté le désarroi de Dim face à mon état, qui était plus que regrettable à un moment donné, après avoir fait face courageusement à _son_ abandon.

On a dû se parler vite fait pour donner l'illusion aux autres que tout roulait entre nous. Et pendant quelques minutes, on s'était retrouvés seuls. Superbe occasion de s'expliquer.

Bref, il m'a un peu baratiné, que je lui plaisais depuis le début mais qu'en tant que coloc', il voulait pas foutre la merde dans l'appart' avec une relation, qu'il n'avait pas pu résister un soir quand il m'avait embrassé pour la deuxième fois, idem pour mon anniversaire, et que quand on s'était revus, il me désirait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Bien sûr, on avait fini dans mon lit, mais je saute ce passage, vous le connaissez tous. Bref, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il pensait avoir fait une erreur, et il s'était enfui le lendemain. Je lui ai à moitié pardonné parce que, inexplicablement, le voir avec cette mine si coupable sur le visage, ça m'a attendri.

Et il m'a dit une phrase que j'ai adoré.

Je sais, c'est terriblement niais, mais bon. Mon cœur a battu la chamade quand il a dit ça, et depuis, je me sens beaucoup plus apaisée que ces derniers mois.

_« Qu'importe, si nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre, ce dont je n'en doute pas,... on se retrouvera. » _

Si on est destinés l'un à l'autre.. Olivier à moi, pour la vie..

.. C'est pour ça que je ne me prends plus la tête quand il est là, car je sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, je serais de nouveau avec lui, et pour un bon bout de temps.

Là, j'apprécie la vie. J'ai vingt-cinq piges, je mords la vie à pleines dents, j'ai un petit ami formidable, pour qui j'ai énormément d'affection, et qui me traite comme sa reine, j'ai des amis géniaux et deux grands frères de cœurs.

Et la seule chose qui me permet de tenir le coup quand je pense à ce que je suis en train de faire de ma vie, c'est d'être persuadée qu'un jour ou l'autre, je m'appellerais Megan Thelma Louise Jones Dubois.

Oui, un jour.

* * *

*Ce café existe vraiment, dans cette avenue, à Soho, Londres.

Niais à souhait, une sorte de vision accélérée d'une période de la vie de Megan Jones, avec un Olivier Dubois complètement OOC (si si quand j'ai relu ce que j'avais écrit depuis le début, j'ai me suis mordue les lèvres de déception.). J'ai essayé de faire dans le réalisme et non dans l'historie d'amour guimauve, qui fait grincer des dents. Mais je crois que j'ai oscillé dangereusement entre les deux, sans avoir su me poser de limites. Ceci était disons un test pour savoir si j'arriverais à écrire un peu moins de 20 000 mots pour un OS, qui ne respecte rien côté chronologie, complètement.. désordonné, avec des personnages avec leur part d'humanité, et non terriblement parfaits. Megan est-elle une Mary-Sue ? Pitié, dites moi que non.

Midgen et Nott ? Oui, ça m'est venu à l'esprit, donc j'ai couché ça par écrit. Zacharias Smith, je lui devais bien un rôle pour une fois et puis je l'aime bien aussi maintenant. Sally-Ann Perks, j'ai envie de plus la développer mais pas ici. Et quant à Dimitri Poliakoff, j'espère lui avoir fait un petit hommage correct.

En fait, j'ai voulu développer Megan, lui donner une histoire, une famille, une personnalité, pénétrer dans ses pensées, la faire réagir comme n'importe qui, qu'elle soit une Mademoiselle-Tout-Le-Monde, malléable avec ses joies, ses doutes et ses peines, comme n'importe qui.. Comme vous et moi.. Je voulais la faire ronde au début, puis je l'ai fait de poids normal. Je voulais lui donner des cheveux blonds, puis j'ai opté pour des cheveux noirs. J'ai voulu qu'elle soit complètement indépendante de Gwenog, sans aucun lien avec elle, j'ai fini par lui en donner un. Je voulais qu'elle bosse dans la mode, et au final, elle est journaliste (et pas pour la mode). Bref, Megan m'a donné du fil à retordre, et je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore assez accomplie comme personnage presque OC.

Bref, c'est du blabla tout ça. J'espère quand même que vous avez trouvé des trucs potables là-dedans. x)

Gros gros bisous.

Reviews ? :/

Valouw.


End file.
